


Ocean Eyes

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (fav tag), (the friends part is very brief sorry!), (very light pain kink it's not crazy i promise), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Businessman Louis, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Farmer Harry, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Painplay, Self-Doubt, drunken pool table innuendos, harry drives a pick up truck and wears cowboy boots what more could you ask for, mentions of rimming, oooh now the fun tags!, puppies!, this sounds so dirty it's really not oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: “I want to buy your land."“Get out of my house.”“I’d hardly call it a house…”“I’d hardly call you the respectable business man you claimed yourself to be when you introduced yourself!”“Touché. I’ll break you one way or another, Mr. Styles. Just you wait.”-or, where harry is a farmer, louis is a rich business man, and niall and liam are the best mates anyone could ask for.





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maps/gifts).



> hello!  
> it is i, crawling from my deep abyss of class and work with a 25k farmer harry fic! mummy would be proud :') thank you to the mods who put this together, and thank you to the prompter! listen, there is not enough farmer harry fic in this fandom and that's honestly a shame. i hope this lives up to expectation!
> 
> Harry’s grandparents have made up names. also, i know nothing about farms/etc, especially in the uk. i’ve definitely taken some liberties with this so if something seems iffy just roll with it, yeah? title comes from [Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQeQepATL_c) (listen to the Blackbear remix!!) (i 100% believe harry wrote this song for louis).
> 
> huge huge thank you's to my betas [agoodequaltimeinwellington](https://agoodequaltimeinwellington.tumblr.com/) and [poppystrawberries](https://poppystrawberries.tumblr.com/), you're both so amazing!! <33 also shout out's to those of you holding my hand along the way. you all fuel my ego and i ~~love~~ hate it.
> 
> [Kirston](http://pupperlouis.tumblr.com/) made some wonderful artwork for the fic too! (i know you hate me but ily kirston thank).  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=15qof1x)
> 
> i'm always down to talk about more farmer harry on [tumblr](http://harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com/) if you want. enjoy lovelies! Xx

 

“I want to buy your land.”

“Get out of my house.”

“I’d hardly call it a house...”

“I’d hardly call you the respectable business man you claimed yourself to be when you introduced yourself!”

“Touché. I’ll break you one way or another, Mr. Styles. Just you wait.”

-

That conversation was the start of the worst and best month of Harry’s life. And while he’d been prepared for years to fend off the impending business offers - his grandmother had warned him plenty of times from her own experience - what he did not prepare himself for was the attractive man wearing a tailor-fitted suit and sleek Aviators sitting at his small kitchen table with a check on the table between them. The numbers on the check were written in perfectly crafted loopy handwriting, spelling out a sum that was worth more than all of Harry’s land, small house, farm, and truck all together. Maybe even the beat up Corvette in the back of the farm house that hadn’t seen sunlight in ages.

But Harry didn’t waste a second before sliding the check back across the table towards the “business man” Louis, and kept his answer a firm  _ no _ .

Louis seemed put out at first, but he recovered and seemed to throw double the amount of charm than before at Harry. Nothing would change his mind though, and Louis left twenty minutes later with a slight scowl but a promise of more.

“This doesn’t end here, Styles,” his fake-sweet voice said right before Harry slammed the door in his face.

It was that night that Harry phoned his gran, Alice, up from the home she was in and cried on the line for almost an hour before promising to come see her this weekend.

Harry could take care of himself and his family’s farm, happily so, but a cry to his nan never hurt anything.

-

The small town is just a one-street shot. There’s a convenience store slash petrol station, one grocery shop, one bar named The Rose, and one sheriff's office. There is a diner just on the edge of town where the turn off from the motorway is. The school is off a side street, and surrounding the main road there is a small community of houses. It’s more a neighborhood than a town, could pass as one if the sheriff's building wasn’t there.

Everybody knows and loves everyone. The atmosphere of the town is warm and inviting all year round, the large oak trees lining every street adding to this wonderful feeling.

Harry remembers growing up here, at least on the weekends. His parents live about an hour drive away from his grandparents’ farm so he was there almost every weekend. There were horses to ride and chickens to chase after, a flower garden to tend to with his gran and a Corvette to pretend to help work on with his grandpa.

They would make the drive in town every Saturday morning to sell the eggs they’d collected over the week at the small market, and Harry could run around everywhere he dreamed. It’s where he met Niall, whose parents ran the grocery store, and from there they grew up as best mates. It was at the annual summer bonfire where he had his first kiss with a pretty older girl behind a tree.

It’s also where Harry fell in love when he was twenty two, fresh out of uni with a degree under his belt and his grandfather Tom who had passed. Harry didn’t think twice before forcing his grandmum to let him take over the farm. The whole family and town were still shocked and downtrodden about Tom, but Harry knew his aging gran couldn't care for the farm for much longer by herself. He didn’t think before barging in the cottage and nearly yelling his plan out at his gran.

_ “Let me take over the farm nan,  _ please _ ,” he begged, dropping to his knees in front of her. “You can live in my flat right down the street from Mum and Robin. There’s a lift, and there’s grocery nearby. I want to live here and take care of everything. It’ll be so much better than selling it off.” _

It didn’t take long for his gran to give in, who fell crying into his arms chanting  _ iloveyouthankyouiloveyouthankyou _ . His mum had been a little less thrilled, but she reassured him that there was no one better than him to take on this job, this responsibility.

And now, two years later, Harry is the proud owner of the Styles’ Farm and Land. He loves this place, everything about it seems magical, almost, and Harry wouldn’t give it up for all the money in the world.

-

It’s been two days since the first fateful meeting. Harry has almost blissfully forgotten, what with looking after the chickens and goats and puppies. Also running eggs to Niall every morning.

He’s walking out of the grocery mart, a bag of fresh oranges in one hand, when he hears someone clear their throat. It’s Louis again, this time wearing a suit but without the jacket, sleek sunglasses covering his eyes and a light dusting of stubble. Harry rolls his eyes instantly, turning right back around and walking to his truck.

Louis follows him because of course he does. He follows right up to Harry’s open window, and Harry rolls his eyes as the man nearly leans in. “Hello to you too,” he groans, starting the pick up, picking up his own sunglasses and shoving them on.

Harry can’t see the man’s eyes but the way his lips twitch the slightest before resting his forearm on the slightly dirty truck door is an easy tell. For all that Louis tries to act cool and collected, Harry can tell he’s uncomfortable. Louis is from London; he’s a big city boy that thinks tailor-fitted suits are casual wear, drives that Z4 Roadster for  _ business trips _ (he can only imagine what Louis drives for fun), and drinks eight quid coffee from Starbucks every morning. Harry could just imagine Louis making a disgusted face at the room he must be staying in, seeing as there’s only one “hotel” in town which is just a five bedroom bed and breakfast.

“Hello Harry,” Louis greets, and this time Harry isn’t startled by a stranger knowing his name already. Instead, he raises a pointed eyebrow at Louis in his window, staring at the way said man’s lips slowly slip into a dazzling smile. Maybe in another life, if they’d met under better circumstances, Harry would let himself stare for longer than a few seconds. As it is, he snaps his eyes back up even though the sunglasses prevent him from being caught.

When Louis opens his mouth again to speak, Harry can feel the air shift a little. He knows Louis is here to buy his land. He doesn’t want to deal with it right now. “If you have anything to say besides warm morning greetings, then please just drop it,” he says politely as he can.

Louis’ mouth snaps shut. Harry rolls his eyes, turning his attention to the staticky radio to find a better station. “Really, Louis,” he says dismissively, settling on Steve Walsh’s voice crooning through the speakers before turning to the silent man. “I appreciate that you think my family’s farm and land is worth so much to you and whatever company you’re with, but I am nowhere near giving any of it up.”

There’s a beat where Louis stands completely still, and Harry nervously runs his fingers through his ridiculously long hair, neither of them saying anything, before it’s broken with a sharp smile breaking across Louis’ face as he steps back from the truck. “Not yet,” that voice says quietly, and if Harry weren’t paying attention he wouldn’t have heard it.

He rolls his eyes. Louis isn’t intimidating in the least bit, especially when he takes a long sip from the paper coffee cup that came from the convenience store down the road and makes a face. “I’ll see you around, Styles,” he says before turning on his heel and walking right into Niall’s store.

On the way home, Harry can’t help but feel a little guilty… and sad. He’d hoped Louis would get the hint and just bugger off after the first time, but then he’d shown up again and promised that it wouldn’t be the last time. Is Harry not protecting the farm well enough? How can this pretentious business man not get the hint that Harry doesn't want anything from him? Why has he stayed for three days in this small town to pester Harry?

It makes an unsettling feeling gather in his chest, makes Harry scowls at himself for the rest of the drive, and he's still frowning as he pulls into the short driveway in front of his cottage. Nan said the longest someone ever stayed around in town before to beg her and gramps about the land was two days, before they up and left, nearly running back to their big cities. Yet, this Louis guy has been here for three days and doesn’t seem like he’s leaving anytime soon.

Harry needs to be more assertive, that’s what he needs. He needs to get his point across that he’s not. selling. the land.

Right now though, Harry has animals to check up on and puppies to feed. Scaring Louis out of town can wait.

-

Later that night Niall shows up with Liam in tow, both bearing gifts of their own, alcohol and dishes. Harry had invited them over for dinner and told them not to worry about bringing anything, but they obviously didn’t care. He just rolls his eyes, placing the cold pie Niall made and both their cases of beer in the fridge. It doesn’t take long for them to settle at the table with their plates and drinks.

Harry is taking a sip of his wine when Niall asks, “So where’s Sally?”

Sally is the mother dog that had puppies just two months ago. Harry knows Niall is wondering about the puppies more than their mum, and he smirks but goes along with it. “She’s out in the barn with the babies,” he answers, giving Liam a Look, who rolls his eyes in amusement. “Only one more week Niall, you know this.”

Niall has been begging Harry ever since the puppies were born about when he could adopt a couple of them, but every time he brings it up Harry has to remind him that the vet said they had to be with their mother for a certain period of time before they could be adopted. Niall has been bugging Harry even more about it the closer they get to the date the vet set, and Harry would be annoyed by it if he wasn’t Niall’s best mate.

“I know,” Niall sighs, his eyes dreamy. He’s more in love with those puppies than Harry is, and he teases Niall about it all the time. “I’m just excited, you know?” Niall continues, “Now that I’m living on my own I can adopt as many dogs as I want and I’m so ready to just start now.”

“You’ve already got two,” Liam points out around a mouthful of food. Harry makes a face at him, but he ignores Harry, taking another drink of his nasty beer.

“And what’s two more gonna hurt?” Niall fires right back with a crooked smile. “I love those dogs with all my heart. I can take care of and raise four dogs just fine, thank you very much.”

“As long as you find a girl that loves dogs as much as you do,” Liam says with a shrug. They bicker back and forth a little while longer, and Harry sits back to sip at his wine and watch. It’s usual for the two to find something to fake-fight about. It happens every time the three get together to hang out. If Harry didn’t know that Liam was gay and Niall was straight as they come, he would’ve forced them on a date by now.

After a while the two help Harry clean up the kitchen, and then Niall takes off out the back door running like a maniac down the long gravel pathway. “He’s crazy for those dogs,” Liam comments as they follow slowly behind the blond.

“He really is,” agrees Harry, watching as Niall makes it to the large barn on the other side of the field.

The field separates Harry’s cottage from the rest of the small farm. It’s full of wild grass, weeds, and flowers, cut down the middle by a twisty path that leads straight to the barn. To the right of the barn is where the chicken pen is, and surrounding the whole property is a wooden fence that Harry needs to repair in multiple places. The land stretches on further than the fence, but ever since Harry took over two years ago, he knew he’d need to put up a smaller perimeter so the dogs couldn’t escape.

It’s smaller than one would think, but Harry loves it all the same. He can see right out his back window to the edge of the fence on all sides, can make sure his two goats aren’t causing trouble or running off, can watch for the new puppies whenever he lets them out of the barn to run around.

Just thinking about it all has Harry shivering a little. This whole place is magical, and Harry would never give it up.

Niall is already on the ground with a pile of puppies running all over him when they arrive. It’s an amusing sight to see, and they both watch for a few minutes before Liam leans down to snatch up the only boy puppy from the lot. “Hey Tiger,” he coos, running his fingers over the lone black stripe behind the puppy’s ear.

Harry fed them plenty earlier after his own lunch, so he goes to check on Minnie and Mickie, the two goats, while his boys play. “Hey babes,” he whispers, noticing Minnie is fast asleep. They’re both laying on the hay, and Harry smiles at Mickie who bleats up at him.

The barn itself is like any other barn, old fading wood, stalls for the goats and the horses he doesn’t have anymore, hay covered every inch of the floor, and the beat up ‘63 Corvette collecting dust in the back corner. Harry remembers playing hide and seek here with his grandpa when he was younger, remembers feeding all the animals when he was allowed to help. The air may be a little musty and the outside walls need a new paint job, but Harry loves it just as much as he did when he first laid eyes on it.

“Harry!” Niall crows from the other side of the barn.

Harry says goodbye to the goats and walks back over to the puppy pile. Liam and Niall are both standing by the open door, the puppies all running around their feet, and Harry leans down to give Sally a quick cuddle and kiss. “Hey baby,” he whispers to the half-sleeping dog. “Love you bunches.” She laps at his cheek a little before settling back into her sleep, and Harry bites back his coo, wanting to stay quiet for his favorite girl.

Liam is waving him over with wide eyes, and Harry scrambles to get up, eyes following to where Niall’s finger is pointing outside the barn. From here they can see the back of Harry’s house, lights streaming through the window to light up part of the field. Beyond that though, Harry’s eyes zone in on now-familiar BMW crunching down the gravel driveway, coming to a stop behind Liam’s VW.

“What the fuck,” he groans quietly to himself, stepping over a couple of the puppies still at their feet to walk outside the barn.

“Is that the Louis guy that came into the store this morning? He came in a few times, nice lad,” Niall claims.

“He’s been in the petrol station every morning to grab coffee too. What’s he doing here?” Liam asks as well.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Yeah it’s Louis, and it’s nothing. I’ll go take care of it.” Niall is about to protest, Harry can tell. He tells his boys everything, but this is something he needs to take care of by himself. “I’ll explain later, okay? I’ll be right back. Watch the puppies please,” he says and before either of them can protest anymore, Harry takes off on the path back through the field, quickening his pace when he hears a car door shut.

He rounds his house and manages to catch Louis right after he knocks, rolling his eyes when he sees Louis is still wearing nice dress slacks and a button up. No tie this time though, the top buttons undone. “Why are you here again?” he calls, walking around his front garden and stopping a few feet behind the shorter man.

Louis starts and turns around quickly. He’s wearing normal glasses this time, his hair down and fluffy instead of up in the usual quiff. It makes Louis look even more attractive. Harry ignores that and pointedly looks Louis in the eyes.

“Came to talk to you again. Figured I could offer to take you for some dinner, but it looks like you already have guests over?” Louis looks over at the other car in the drive.

Harry nods. “Yeah, I do. Close friends of mine actually. We’ve already eaten dinner, and we’re quite busy with the animals in the back right now so if you could - ”

“Louis!”

Harry and Louis both snap their heads over to see Niall and Liam walking around the house. Harry rolls his eyes, holding back a groan. Before he can ask, Liam says, “We put the puppies up with their mum, don’t worry.”

“Hey Niall,” Louis greets back as the two talk up to join them. Harry wishes they would’ve just stayed, but he can’t do anything about it now. “Nice to see you again. And you too Liam.”

“What are you doing here? I didn’t know you knew our Harry here,” Niall asks, giving Harry a pointed look.

_ Great _ .

Liam is watching Harry with a knowing look. Harry ignores him, instead focusing on Louis again. “Yeah, Harry and I know each other. Business, and all that.”

Business. Louis just told Niall and Liam that he’s here because of business? While it’s not technically a lie, it’s also not the truth, and Harry can feel the bile rising in his throat; he’s ready to kick Louis off his property and tell him to never come back, but then Niall invites Louis inside for some beer and maybe a tour of the grounds, like he’s the one who owns the fucking land here and not Harry.

Harry can’t get a single word out before the blond is leading Louis inside, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. As the door closes behind them, Liam turns to Harry and grips his elbow. “Harry why do you look like you’re about to break this door down and literally throw Louis out?”

“Because that’s what I really wanna fucking do!” Harry is beyond pissed. He knows if he would’ve just explained the situation to them beforehand Niall wouldn’t have even considered talking to Louis before kicking him off the property as well. But instead, he kept it to himself and now Niall is offering Louis a fucking tour.

“But why?” Liam’s voice is soft and soothing, and Harry feels himself deflate a little. “Louis’ nice enough. Has he done anything to piss you off this bad?”

“Yeah, and he knows it too,” Harry mutters, feeling defeated. He can’t kick Louis out now, knowing that Niall has probably already grabbed him a beer and taken him out back. Even if Harry told Liam the truth, Liam being the sensitive guy he is would probably just talk Harry into letting him stay for the evening and then “kindly” asking him to leave.

“He’s been nothing but wonderful to me and Niall for the past few days that he’s been in town. He even sat in on the knitting group and gave the ladies some tips the other day. I’m not sure what he’s done but he’s not a bad guy or anything.”

Harry refuses to believe Liam, but he sighs anyway. “Fine. Let him stay for dessert I guess,” he mutters, letting Liam drag him inside the moment the words are out of his mouth. Surprisingly Louis and Niall are still standing in the kitchen, having gotten out the pie Niall brought over. They’ve plated out four dishes as well, Harry taking one and steadfastly ignoring Louis on the other side of his kitchen.

“What’s your problem H?” Niall blurts. Harry blinks at him, then quickly glances at Liam who is frowning at him, then grabs his bottle of wine and turns on his heel. He marches right to his bedroom, shutting the door and shoving the chair from his desk under the handle since there isn’t a lock. He should really invest in a new handle with a lock.

It’s only been three days that Louis has been in town, the third time that Harry has seen the man, and already his best friends invited him into his house. He’s a liar and a rich, selfish man that Harry wants nothing to do with. What pisses Harry off even more is the fact that Niall couldn’t tell he was uncomfortable with Louis around.

He lets out a frustrated groan, pushing his pie to the bedside table and taking a large gulp of the wine. The voices down the hall have disappeared, so Harry assumes they went outside. He makes his decision to kick Louis out as soon as he hears them all come back in, and until then, he takes the book he’s currently reading and opens it, losing himself in the pages.

It’s only half an hour later, after he’s downed more than half the bottle, that Harry feels his bladder protesting at him. He groans.

The only bathroom is across the hall, so he reluctantly lets himself out of his room, taking a moment in the hallway to see if he can hear anything better. Niall’s loud laugh can be heard from outside, so Harry quickly takes care of his business.

He’s just about to shut his bedroom door behind himself again when Lola, one of the seven female puppies, comes running in under his feet, yapping like crazy. It startles him, and he’s quick to chase after her and scoop her up before she can crawl under his bed. “What are you doing in here love? Who let you in, huh?” Lola just yaps up at him, squirming as he turns her over to hold her like a baby and starts scratching at her tummy.

“Lola!” At the sound of that familiar voice, Harry goes stiff, holding the precious puppy close to his chest. Louis comes into view in the hallway, peeking in the open bathroom before turning and stopping dead in his tracks. “Oh my goodness, Lola. Don’t run away like that!” he scolds, apparently not giving a damn about who he is or where he is as he stomps right up to Harry and presses a soft kiss to Lola’s nose.

Harry can smell Louis’ cologne, and he barely suppresses a growl, stepping away from Louis and his intoxicating smell. “Why are you in here? And how did Lola get in here?” Harry demands, watching as the soft features of Louis’ face turn hard again.

Louis is frowning but Harry can see the way his eyes sparkle when he looks at the puppy again. “Niall and Liam took me to see the babies. We must’ve left the back door open on accident because I was playing with this little one and next thing I knew she was running in here.”

Harry takes a moment to stare at Louis. His tie is gone, the top buttons of his shirt undone and sleeves rolled up to his arms. He looks much more relaxed, like a friend that’s just around to hang out with the puppies, rather than the rigid man that was in Harry’s house last time trying to get Harry to sell his land. It throws Harry off, but he doesn’t even think about letting his guard down even though it’s clear that Louis has.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to get at here Louis, but it’s not going to work. Whenever you’re done playing with Niall and the puppies I want you off my property. Got it?” Harry nuzzles Lola once more before setting her down gently, watching as she runs back to Louis.

Louis is frowning again as he picks her up, slowly looking back up to Harry. Instead of the hard, glazed over eyes that he was sporting last time he was here, those crystal blue eyes are open and clear, showing more emotion than Harry thought Louis was capable of. “I’m just here to see the babies and maybe make some new friends,” Louis says, voice soft, eyes pleading. “But I’ll leave soon, don’t worry. I know I’m not wanted here.”

Harry would feel bad for being so stern if he didn’t notice the small, amused glint that flashes through Louis’ eyes right before he turns to leave. Harry’s jaw drops as Louis shuts the bedroom door behind himself, and he falls back onto his bed, chugging down the last of the wine.

Louis isn’t here to play with the puppies or make friends. Harry knows this.

His last thoughts before drifting off are ocean blue eyes and soft lips, making an unsettling feeling pool in his gut.

-

Harry wakes the next morning with a slight headache and a craving for tea. Liam must have known Harry was asleep because he cleaned up before leaving last night, the empty beer bottles rinsed out and collected on the counter for Harry to recycle, all the food put away and counters cleaned up.

It makes him smile as he opens the kitchen window to let in the surprisingly warm morning breeze in, the faded yellow curtains floating around. The fresh air and smell of brewing tea wakes Harry even more, and he sighs to himself as he whips up a quick egg toastie.

By the time he’s finished the toastie and is sipping the last dregs of his tea, Harry has made it to the barn. He sets his tea cup down on a post, unlocking the large barn doors and yanking them to slide open. Immediately Mickey and Minnie as well as the eight puppies are running out, and Harry smiles at the sight.

“Morning loves,” he greets them all, bending down to give Sally a nuzzle when she makes her way out too. “Ready for breakfast?” Although the animals have no idea what he’s saying, they still seem to light up, like they know what he means.

Harry grins to himself as he sets out to feed first the puppies and their mother, then the goats. Then he grabs the large bag of chicken feed and lets himself in the pen, laughing as the chickens that are already away start gathering at his feet.

It doesn’t take long for him to finish feeding everybody, giving a little extra to the mothers inside the chicken house that are resting comfortably. He then grabs his gloves and basket and walks around the house, collecting as many eggs as he can, petting each hen for a job well done..

Harry’s favorite part of the day is his mornings, where he gets un-interrupted time to feed and play and attend to his animals. It’s a sacred time, and Harry knows he’d happily do this for the rest of his life. It’s especially good on days like this when it’s warm and Harry can parade around in his favourite and admittedly stupid looking cut-off jean shorts. The heavy boots, unbuttoned flannel, and straw hat only make him look even more ridiculous, but he gets to feel the morning rays on his skin and run around with the puppies in the field without his toes growing cold.

At one point Minnie has made it across the field and up to the back of the cottage. Harry is still laughing loudly albeit a little sadly when he follows her. “Come on Min,” he crows, scratching up and down her back. “Muma’s not in there, you know that. Let’s go back.”

Minnie goes to protest but Harry nudges her along, and he sighs as he leads her back to the barn. Gran has always been Minnie’s favorite, and Harry knows Minnie misses her. His nan used to sit outside with Minnie every day, and now he has to lead her back to the barn almost every morning, knowing the goat hasn’t quite understood that the tradition is broken.

It makes him determined to bring his nan back here as soon as possible, and he’s pulling out his phone after Minnie runs off to Mickie.

“Morning gran,” he greets when she picks up after the third ring.

“Harry sweetheart!” Alice greets warmly. Just the sound of her voice makes warmth spread through Harry, and he leans back against a post, watching the puppies play. “I wasn’t expecting a call this morning,” she continues, “I hope everything is alright?”

It’s a question, and Harry snorts, shaking his head. “I can’t just call my nan out of the blue?” he teases. He continues before giving her a chance to respond, “I just miss you is all. And Minnie misses you too. I’d like to bring you back sometime soon.”

“Oh I’d just love that. Does Minnie still walk up to the house every morning?”

“You know she does,” he replies, “Every single morning. The puppies are getting big too. I want you to see them again before the town goes crazy trying to adopt them all once the vet approves of it.”

They talk for a while, Harry telling his gran about all the animals, answering all her questions. She seems so happy when answering, and Harry notices the way she barely talks about herself and steers the conversation back to the farm somehow. Harry knows she misses it here, and he vows to keep her here for at least a few days.

He manages to ask her a question that has her rambling for long enough that he can put her on speaker and send off a text to his mum. ‘ _ Talking to gran right now, bringing her back for a longer visit sometime soon? _ ’

“... and it took your grandfather nearly an hour to find that damn mule,” Alice is saying with a jingle in her voice. Harry’s heard the story plenty of times, of how gramps accidently let Mickie out of the front gate and couldn’t find him.

“He’s a goat, gran.” He corrects her every time she calls them mules, and a moment later gran’s laugh is coming down the line like usual. Harry can’t want to have her here. “So how about I bring you down sometime next week? Maybe later on in the week, so you can stay through the weekend as well.”

“I’d love that. And don’t worry about coming to get me. I’ll have your mother drive me down. I’m sure she’d love to stay, even just for just a few hours.” Harry can hear a shuffling noise and then a door shut, and then his gran says, “Oh, and don’t worry about sleeping on the sofa so I can have the bed. The Deakins would love to have me.”

The Deakins of course being the elderly couple that owns the bed and breakfast in town. Harry knows his gran has always been close to them. He barely suppresses an eye roll. “But gran, please. The house would be so much more lovely with you in it! We can make pie for breakfast and everything!”

As Alice is chuckling, Harry lets out a small huff of a laugh as well, fondly remembering the mornings he would wake up early to convince his gran to make pie for breakfast despite his gramps’ protests about needing something more filling. “ _ You’re a growing boy Harry, you need proteins in your breakfast, not sugar and apples and cinnamon _ .” They always got him to cave though mostly due to the smell of fresh pie and Harry’s puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll stay with you the last night, but I am not forcing you to sleep on that tiny sofa. Not with your back problems.”

Harry lets out a resigned sigh, knowing there’s no way he’s winning this battle. Alice is stubborn and once she sets her mind to something she won’t let it go, something she picked up from her husband Tom. They are partly where Harry gets it from. “Alright gran. Whatever you say. Minnie is going to tackle you when she sees you that morning though.”

“Oh my, I miss her so much as well,” his gran says with a wistful sigh. Harry watches as Minnie and Mickie both start chasing after each other, like they’re back to their kid antics, and he lets out a delighted laugh when Mickie trips over himself and knocks them both over. “Hey Harry,” Alice calls before Harry can tell her; her voice sounds serious so Harry shuts his mouth, humming in acknowledgement. “You never told me how it went with that man who was trying to buy the farm. Did he ever come back?”

Harry groans. He’d been hoping to ignore this, at least until Alice was in town and he could warn her about Louis still staying in the Deakins’ house. He was hoping he’d be able to sway her into staying at the cottage if she knew the lying business man was staying there.

“He’s still in town actually,” Harry says quietly. Admitting it out loud makes his heart clench painfully. He doesn’t want to let his grandmother down. He knows Louis has been in town much longer than any other person has been in the past. “I’m sorry gran. He’s spoken to me three times now and every time and I tell him to fuck off - ”

“Harry!” she scolds quietly.

“Not in those exact words of course. But he’s gotten the hint every time yet he still comes ‘round. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” whispers Harry sadly, scrubbing a hand down his face. “I’ve tried, I really have. But somehow this guy even has Niall and Liam liking him now, and I really don’t want to make a big scene out of it. I just wish he would understand that no amount of money could make me give this all up.”

Alice coos, instantly going on a rant about how lovely Harry is and how he mustn’t worry. Her praising makes Harry feel a little better about the situation, enough that he musters up the courage to tell her, “He’s actually staying with the Deakins right now. Maybe with you back in town you can scare him off.”

“They let him stay there?” Alice asks, surprised. “They never once let any of the other’s trying to buy my farm stay there. They love that place just as much as I do.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure. Maybe he lied to them or something. I don’t like it. Or him for that matter either.”

“I’ll be sure to give him an earful he moment I see him. I learned from your grandfather exactly how to scare off those big city men.”

“Thanks gran,” he comments quietly. Now he’s even more glad that Alice is coming to stay. They speak for a little while longer before Harry notices how late in the morning it is. He’s usually at the grocery by now, and so he greets his grandma farewell, telling her he’ll call within the next few days to make sure everything is set up.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to round up Mickey and Minnie as well as all the puppies to take them back to the barn. He checks on the chickens once more as well before heading back to the house to get dressed and make some tea to go.

By the time he’s made it to Niall’s with the basket of eggs, the shop is open and busy, enough that Harry has to park his pick up down the street a ways. He doesn’t mind the walk though, and carefully balances the eggs in one hand and his tea mug in the other. Harry is greeted by everybody, and he happily exchanges small talk with those that he can. The whole town loves his grandparents, so by extension they all love him too. To Harry it’s nice knowing everybody and having so many friends.

Niall is at the till when Harry walks in the store, talking animatedly with a few of the elderly ladies that Harry recognizes are from the knitting club. He sends a small wave over to the man, jerking his head in the direction of the cold section where he knows to put the eggs every morning. It’s a smaller amount and Harry knows Niall gets processed produce from larger farms, but the fresh farm eggs are a household favorite around here. Niall grins widely, so Harry makes his way to the back.

He’s barely unloaded the basket when someone sidles up next to him, clearing their throat. Harry lets out an involuntary groan when he looks over and comes face to face with Louis. It’s only a second later before he does a one eighty and walks away, quickly finding himself in the furthest aisle.

There are a few things that he needs to pick up, namely more ingredients for the homemade pie crust. He can get fresh fruit the day his gran comes down, so he just picks up the non perishables for now.

“Please don’t just run away from me,” Harry hears behind him, rolling his eyes at the voice. He’d barely gotten a glance at Louis before walking away, and a quick look over his shoulder lets him know that Louis is down to just slacks and a semi formal short sleeve button up. He’s still wearing the shiny black shoes though. It makes Harry want to scoff.

He doesn’t, instead resuming his search for the cinnamon sticks that Harry knows Niall always keeps stocked up. “Why won’t you just leave me alone?” he asks quietly, knowing without looking that Louis heard his question. He’s still focused on choosing the cinnamon, but he keeps his ears open for Louis’ answer.

“I’m on a mission Harry,” Louis replies just as quietly, now standing next to Harry again. “And I’m never one to give up.”

“Well then I guess you’ll be staying in town for a lot longer than you planned,” Harry simply states. As Harry moves on, he’s reminded of the other night, of Louis’ lie, but instead of asking him about it Harry makes his way to the till, smiling politely at the young teenagers that are paying Niall for a bag full of candy.

Niall lights up instantly when he sees Harry, not bothering on punching in the prices of the items. It’s an agreement that they’ve come up with: Harry supplies Niall’s store with eggs, and in return Niall simply writes off the groceries Harry “buys” and arranges them in a paper bag. “How are ya mate?” Niall’s Irish accent is light and happy this morning. “Took you awhile to get up here.”

Harry smiles. “Great yeah, spoke with gran this morning. She’s coming sometime next week for a visit, so you better come by. Liam too.”

Niall is gleaming now. “Are you kidding me? You’re buying all the fixins for her amazing apple pie. I’ll kick you out and live in your house while Alice is here. That woman makes too much food for the two of you.”

“Of course she does. You can come over whenever, yeah, but she’s adamant on staying at the Deakins’ until her last night. Supposedly she doesn’t want me sleeping on the sofa.”

“Not with that back of your’s no,” Niall agrees. He ushers Harry to walk around to the other side of the till so he can ring up the next customer.

Harry sees it’s Louis and ignores the man, turning to face Niall instead. “She said the same thing. She’ll still be ‘round every day of course, she’ll just be at the Deakins’ every evening and night. I’m sure she’s already called them up and begged them to keep the first floor room open for her.”

“Of course she has. Alice is a sneaky little lady.” After that Niall greets Louis by name and with a smile, ringing up the few items that Louis’ apparently chosen. Harry takes his bag, brushing his shoulder against Niall’s on his way past him to the door. “Bye loser!” Niall calls after him.

Shaking his head to himself, Harry picks up his mug from where he set it on the way in, wrinkling his nose at the taste of cold tea. He pours it out outside in the grass, walking to his truck to set the items inside, making a mental list of all the things he needs from Liam’s shop.

He isn’t even startled when he turns back around and Louis is standing behind him again. “If you want me to stop running away from you maybe you should find another reason to talk to me,” Harry huffs, bringing up Louis’ question from earlier. “I don’t want to talk to you if all you’re gonna do is try to bribe me with money.”

Louis is looking at him quizzically, the corner of his mouth tilted up in a half smile. “I was just gonna say the first floor room at the Deakins’ is free for your grandmother. I was staying in there but I moved into the basement. More room.”

Harry remembers Louis making a comment on staying with the Deakins’ that first day. He can imagine Louis requesting more room for whatever reason, probably tired of the small room. Harry’s stayed there plenty of times, knows the basement is bigger but that they don’t usually rent it out. It goes to show how much Louis is willing pay just to stay in town and get what he wants.

It also shocks Harry slightly, knowing Louis was listening in on his conversation.

“Right,” Harry says slowly, clasping his hands behind his back. “Thanks for letting me know I guess.”

The air feels stilted, awkward, and Harry frowns again before walking away again. Louis catches up with him though, falling in step next to Harry. He doesn’t say anything, just raises his eyebrow right back after Harry does, so Harry decides to let it slide. It’s weird, walking with Louis down the sidewalk, especially when underneath Louis’ calm composure he’s really just trying to bribe Harry, but it’s also sort of calming.

Harry doesn’t let himself dwell on the thought for too long, pushing open the door to Liam’s shop and yelling out in greeting. “Li!” A head pops up from behind the counter, Liam already smiling like crazy.

“Hazza!” Liam crows back, giving Harry’s shoulder a pat over the counter. Harry surveys the large room, eye dragging over the front which is really just a convenience store, and then on to the back where the real magic is: supplies. Any and all types of tools and materials. “What brings you in here this morning?” Liam asks. “And hey Louis. Nice to see you.”

“Good morning Liam,” Louis says back, still standing behind Harry and keeping a respectable distance.

Harry steps around the counter to Liam’s personal teapot, pouring himself a cup from the already hot water inside. They’re maybe all too comfortable with each other really. Harry doesn’t mind though. “There are some parts of the fence line that needs replaced or fixed. Just need a few things really, and maybe you could order some more wood for me?”

“‘Course, yeah,” Liam replies. Harry watches as Liam pours out two more, motioning for Louis to come closer so he can make his own. It’s odd, seeing Liam let someone make their own tea behind the counter, someone that Liam barely knows. Harry ignores it. “You just have to tell me what you need. Should be here by the end of the week.”

“Good. And maybe you can get your dad to watch the shop for a couple of days next week?” Harry asks, “Gran will be in town by the end of next week and I want to get the fencing done before she’s back. Gonna need all the help I can get.”

Liam lights up, eyes bright and smile wide like a kid on Christmas morning. Harry almost rolls his eyes. “She is? I haven’t seen Alice in so long. Wow, I miss her so much. I’m coming over every night for lunch.”

Chuckling, Harry explains that she’s staying with the Deakins’, just like he had with Niall. “She’ll be at mine for the last night though.”

“Pie for breakfast!” Liam crows.

Harry thinks maybe Niall and Liam know too much about his family and childhood. But then again, he knows Niall and Liam better than anybody in the world. “Of course, what else did you expect? Nine should be fine, should have all the animals fed and pie out of the oven by then.”

“Dad can watch Monday, Tuesday, and Sunday then.” Liam says like he’s talking about his own son rather than his father, and Harry chuckles into his tea.

The same teenagers from the grocery shop come running in, asking Liam for help with the old fountain machine, so Harry nods at Liam, then walks towards the back of the store. Louis still follows, and Harry finds he’s not too bothered by it anymore. Besides the fact that it’s a little creepy for Louis to just follow him around like this, Harry is able to ignore it as he picks up the few things he needs.

“Is the fence line the property line as well?” Louis asks out of the blue, almost quiet enough that Harry doesn’t hear it.

But he does, and it instantly sets him off, spinning around quickly and stepping into Louis’ space. “That is none of your business,” he seethes, relief running through his veins at Louis’ surprised look. Harry caught him off guard. Good.

“Sorry,” Louis mutters softly, and then continuing with an amused glint in his eye. “I’m sorry. Didn’t realize I’d hit a sensitive spot there.”

Instead of yelling in Louis’ face like Harry really wants to do, he walks away, deciding to come back to finish his shopping later. He dumps the items on the counter and barely says a word to Liam, not looking up at all when he feels Louis’ presence behind him again.

“Bye Harry,” Liam says.

Harry grunts in reply, leaving as fast as he can, making it back to his pick up in record time. This town really is that small. He slams the door behind himself and starts the truck, not daring to look outside where he knows Louis is standing. He’s furious and the only way to calm down, he knows, is to work out the stress. The puppies could use some more free time running around while Harry works out. It’ll be good for the both of them.

-

By the end of the week Harry has been able to ignore Louis aside from one instance when they ran into each other in the shop yesterday. He hasn’t seen anything of the man otherwise, and Harry feels like he can finally breathe again. Liam helps him haul the ordered wood to the farm, and Harry doesn’t see Louis once.

It isn’t until Wednesday, when Harry is finally done fixing up the parts of the fence that needed it, that he sees Louis again. It’s around time for Harry to decide what he’s making tea when there’s a knock at his door. Nobody usually comes over on Wednesdays so Harry is confused for all of two seconds before he sees who it is.

He’s wearing a full suit again and his smile is blinding, beautiful. Harry scolds himself mentally for thinking thoughts like that, leaning against the door jam with his eyebrow raised in question. Louis looks him over, and Harry would almost feel embarrassed for the mud at the bottom of his jeans and the dusty white tee, except that he doesn’t care what Louis thinks about him.

“Just wanted to have a chat is all. May I come in?” Louis finally speaks up.

Harry contemplates it. Besides the checkbook and fancy suits and lying, Louis doesn’t seem like a bad person. Niall and Liam like him, for whatever reason, and he hasn’t done anything besides offer Harry big chunks of money. Just some tea wouldn’t be to bad, he decides, leaving the door open and leading the way into the house.

“Leave the checkbook in the car and your shoes at the door,” he says over his shoulder, stepping into the kitchen. Louis follows wordlessly, shoeless, and sits carefully at the small table in the kitchen. Harry sighs. “I guess I’d better offer a beverage. Gran would have my head if she knew I was being this rude.” Louis grins at that. “Tea? Or coffee?”

“Just water is fine. Just had tea with Dan before coming over.”

Harry nods, Daniel Deakin flashing through his mind as he pours them both glasses. He can wait until dinner. He joins Louis at the table, snorting as Louis downs the glass in one large gulp.

“So why did you come over this time? Want to interrogate me more about the property lines?” It’s supposed to be a light joke, but Harry doesn’t miss the way Louis squints a little at the reference.

“Just wanted to have a chat is all,” answers Louis.

“A chat,” Harry deadpans, giving Louis a bored look.

“Listen Harry.” Louis sighs, scratching the back of his neck like he’s nervous all of a sudden. “I think we got off on the wrong start. And I might not have been completely honest with you during our first meeting either.”

“You weren’t honest with Niall and Liam,” Harry points out.

“No, I wasn’t honest with you,” Louis corrects him firmly, and Harry eyes go wide like saucers. “I’m not interested in buying your farm because of all the land that could potentially be good for production, or whatever other bullshit I’ve told me. It was never about a company or a factory or any of that.”

“Well then why do you keep following me around like a fucking creep then?” The words tumble out of Harry’s mouth before he can help it, sounding much meaner than he meant. He winces at himself, then notices the frown set on Louis’ face.

“Because at first I didn’t think about what the farm might’ve meant to you. I didn’t know it was a family farm, Harry. At first I thought you were just being a stubborn arsehole, but Niall mentioned something about your grandparents living here before you, and I felt so fucking stupid and guilty.  _ Harry _ . Are you listening?” Louis is pleading, leaning in towards Harry, like it’ll make Harry feel any better if he gets closer and speaks softly.

It’s the first time Louis has blatantly cursed in front of Harry and it catches him off guard. The pit of his stomach twists in anger though, his chest filling with dread. He feels uncomfortable with Louis here, because he doesn’t understand what Louis is trying to get at. If he feels guilty why did he come over, instead of just leaving Harry alone? Louis has no reason to keep in contact with Harry, does he?

“I am listening,” mutters Harry, and then because he likes to torture himself by being an arsehole, “And I have no idea why you even thought coming to talk would be beneficial because you’re not getting anything from me. Not now or ever.”

Louis groans. “I didn’t come over to get something from you.”

“Just. Please leave. I have things I need to do.”

Harry doesn’t meet Louis’ eyes as he stands, taking their water glasses and depositing them in the sink, then walking through the house to the front door. He stands there holding it open, waiting for Louis to slowly follow. Louis stops in front of Harry facing him. Harry looks up and sees… yearning in Louis’ eyes? He looks nervous, as if he wants so badly to say something but he stops himself right before he does, giving Harry a quick nod and leaving.

Harry waits and watches, until the dust coming up from tires of Louis’ car on the gravel road has long disappeared. He’s confused, to say the least. So far Louis hasn’t had any problems with saying what he wants as far as Harry can tell, but just now he looked so nervous and had kept his mouth shut.

It makes something weird settle on top of the sudden sadness in Harry’s chest when he thinks he would’ve liked to hear what Louis wanted to say.

-

Harry nearly tackles his gran when he finally sees her, scooping her up into a crushing (but not too tight, he’s very much aware of her fragile structure) hug. He can hear his mother chuckling next to them, but he just keeps hugging and kissing his gran as much as he can.

They agreed that Harry would meet them in town outside Liam’s convenience store, Anne claiming she would definitely need to get petrol once here. Harry was more than happy, waiting inside behind the counter with Liam, bouncing up and down excitedly until he saw the familiar car drive up outside.

It’s only been a couple months since Harry’s gone to visit, but he’s still missed his gran and mother more than anything.

“Hello Harry,” Alice says happily, hugging Harry back as tight as she can. She smells just the same as Harry always remembers. It comforts him more than he’d ever admit out loud.

“I missed you so much,” he says in lieu of greeting, reaching over to pull Anne into a hug as well. “And you too mum. I’m so glad you’re both here.”

“You look even more like a farmer boy now than you did last time,” his mum amusedly says, and Harry snorts as he looks down at himself.

“It’s the long hair I tell ya’,” Alice comments, tugging at one of Harry’s long tendrils.

Brushing her delicate fingers away, Harry says, “Oh stop it. You both love my long hair.”

“Of course we do hun.”

Liam comes out at that moment, stealing Anne’s attention as he offers to fill her car for her, so Harry bounds over to the trunk to pull out his nan’s bag. “Come on then. It’s just a short walk down and we can get you settled in with the Deakins’ before I steal you both away,” he says while looping his arm through Alice’s.

 

Harry helps carry his gran’s things into the room she’ll be staying in while she stands in the foyer with Mr. Deakin. The room is moderately sized, feels homey. The whole house feels that way too, especially with the all the kids running around. Harry remembers when he met Johanna and her crew of kids, after they all moved in town with Daniel to take over the bed and breakfast. They’re the loveliest bunch. Even if there was a hotel in town, Harry and his gran would both agree that she’d stay here.

When Harry returns, Alice is handing butterscotch sweets to the youngest set of twins. He smiles, stepping up next to his gran and looking after the two as they run off. “You’re gonna give those kids cavities by the end of your stay,” he says.

“No more than their brother does,” Mr. Deakin says with a smirk.

Harry frowns.Their brother? He only remembers meeting Ernest, doesn't remember hearing anything of another boy in the family. He’s about to ask when Alice says, “Well then surely it won’t be a problem. I don’t get to see much young ones in the city like that. I plan on spoiling them as much as I can. Of course if that’s alright with you Daniel.”

“I have a feeling you’re going to be very well liked around here Alice,” Mr. Deakin quips before launching into a story about their own grandmother spoiling them rotten.

Harry smiles at Alice before stepping away. He’s stayed here a few times, back when he and his parents would come stay for a weekend. The cottage was nowhere near big enough for four adults and a child. Harry remembers running around the house and terrorizing the Deakins’, remembers the beautiful flower garden in the backyard. It wasn’t until Harry left for uni that the Deakins’ son married. He heard stories from his grandparents about the new brood of girls living in the bed and breakfast in town, though he never really met any of them until he took over the farm, and by then another set of twins had been introduced to the family.

As Harry makes his way through the large house, he passes by a sitting room where the older set of twins and one of their sisters is watching TV. They greet Harry as he walks by, a smile forming on his face. They’re all sweet, Harry has noticed.

Outside, Harry sees that the flower garden is just as beautiful as he remembered. There’s all kinds of flower bushes surrounding a small pond, a pergola with vines and even more flowers looming over a bench. It’s all very pretty and picturesque, and even from the back deck Harry can smell the lovely aroma of flowers. Ernest and Doris are chasing each other around the yard with a football. Harry lets himself watch the three year olds play, thinking about his puppies at home, how he can’t wait to have kids of his own someday to run around the farm like that.

He’s startled out of his thoughts when someone clears their throat. Spinning around, Harry’s eyes settle on none other than Louis Tomlinson, sitting with his feet perched on the chair next to him, a laptop perched in his lap. He’s just in some jogging bottoms and a white tee shirt, hair messy atop his head and glasses framing his beautiful eyes. Harry is speechless; he’s used to seeing tailored suits, used to having to prepare himself for how hot Louis look in them. But nothing could prepare him for soft, comfortable Louis, who looks adorable enough to cuddle.

His shirt is crooked enough that his collarbones are showing, sharp bones jutting out from the smooth, soft-looking skin. Harry’s mouth waters a little.

“Well if it isn’t mister Harry Styles.” Voice full of mirth, Louis is smirking as he obviously looks Harry up and down.

It makes Harry’s cheeks flush, his lip caught between his bottom teeth. Why is he reacting this way? He’s supposed to hate Louis, right? He shakes himself out of his stupor, keeping as neutral a face as he can, and politely says, “Hello.”

Louis doesn’t seemed fazed by Harry’s curtness. “What brings you ‘round here then? Never thought I’d see you outside your stuffy cottage or Niall’s shop,” the man teases.

Harry huffs, rolling his eyes. No matter how attractive Louis looks, Harry would much rather get this conversation over with so he can go steal Alice and his mum away again. Impatiently, he answers, “My gran is staying in town until Sunday.”

“I almost forgot your nan was staying with us,” Louis exclaims, eyes wide and a smile gracing his lips as if he’s actually excited at the news. He sits up, feet coming off the chair, and kicks the chair out. “Come sit then. We can catch up while she gets acquainted with the house.”

Harry eyes Louis skeptically. “Catch up?” he murmurs. And he doesn’t know why, but he follows Louis’ instructions anyway, settling in the deck chair next to the other man and getting comfortable. There’s an empty notepad on the table next to Louis’ laptop, save for a doodle of a frog in the corner. Harry eyes it curiously before Louis pushes the notepad away.

“Yes, catch up. It’s been a minute since we’ve seen each other,” Louis explains like it makes complete sense, like it’s logical for them to catch up as if they’re old friends. “How’s the farm? The puppies? I’d really like to see them again sometime. They were very adorable.”

This whole interaction is confusing as hell to Harry, but he manages to go along with it for the sake of small talk, mentioning the new fencing he fixed up, how big the puppies are going, etcetera etcetera. He doesn’t comment on Louis coming to the farm, choosing to ignore that in total. He’d rather not entertain the idea of having Louis at the farm again, lest the man get any ideas that he’s actually welcome.

A voice in Harry’s head that sound suspiciously like Niall screams  _ he is welcome you idiot! _ It startles Harry enough to have him sitting up straight again, frantically looking everywhere else he can that’s not Louis’ eyes.

What? Harry doesn’t even know what’s happening anymore. He can see Louis saying something, can see the man’s (beautiful, kissable, biteable) lips moving, but Harry can’t make out a word he says. He’s too focused on the sudden revelation that he doesn’t feel hatred towards Louis anymore when he thinks about him. How he doesn’t immediately feel sick to the stomach when he thinks about inviting Louis over, Louis being at the farm with his expensive BMW, Louis standing in Harry’s kitchen in his fancy suits.

When did that happen?

Harry knows he really doesn’t have a reason to hate Louis anymore. He hasn’t said a word about buying the farm from Harry, hasn’t mentioned anything about his previous visit. It’s still confusing, to say the least. Why is he being so nice to Harry? Why does he look so good playing with the collar of his shirt, stubbles gracing his chin and eyes sparkling? Why does Harry feel like he needs ten gallons of fresh air when he’s already outside.

“I’m gonna go,” he cuts Louis off mid sentence, barely glancing at him to see the frown that’s settled on his lips. Louis might’ve been talking about the flowers in the garden or where he had his first kiss, for all Harry knows. He feels bad for stopping him so abruptly, but again Harry feels uncomfortable, not knowing how to handle all the emotions and feelings he’s having towards Louis, and he bites his lip and ducks back inside the house in search of Alice.

Thankfully his nan doesn’t ask until later that night, after his mum has left and the two are alone standing in the kitchen of the cottage. “It’s nothing,” he says softly, “Really. Just me being weird ‘s all. You wanna watch a movie during tea?”

She looks skeptical, but she agrees anyway.

Harry breathes out a sigh of relief when he’s standing alone in the kitchen, but he only gets a few minutes of chopping vegetables and alone time before a familiar irish drawl yells through the house, “You better be makin’ tea for me and Alice!”

He rolls his eyes.

-

“Come on Harry!” Niall groans, “Alice is probably already fast asleep by now, and she’s staying at the Deakins’ anyway so it’s not like she’ll know.”

“It’s Friday H, come out with us! It’s been so long since we’ve hung out outside the farm. Please,” Liam pleads.

They’ve been trying to talk Harry into going to the pub with them the whole week, and Harry will admit that they’ve been breaking him down the more they beg. He knows it’s been awhile since they’ve had a proper lads night out, away from the farm or either of the other’s flats. He knows it’ll be fun, to drink and dance and maybe play some pool with the boys and whoever else is there tonight.

But his gran is in town She may be staying somewhere else, but Harry still has a guilty feeling in the back of his throat. He should be spending time with her, right? Not going out and getting drunk with his mates. They spent all morning and afternoon together though, before Alice insisted she be back in time to help make dinner around the Deakins’ place.

“You have to Harry. You don’t have a choice. Liam and I will drag your screaming arse out of here whether you’re dressed in these farm rags or your usual pub clothes.” Niall gives Harry one last pointed look before dragging Liam out of his bedroom, leaving Harry alone.

“They’re not farm rags!” Harry calls out to them, but he resents the statement after looking down at himself. Muddy jeans and what was once a white tee shirt but is now yellowed and holy hanging off his shoulders, paired with old working boots he’s been meaning to replace for almost a year.

“You have half an hour to get ready!” Liam calls back.

Harry sighs.

He knows he doesn’t have a choice, and he can feel the excitement pouring in his veins. It’s been too long since he’s been out, and while the pub in town is small and Harry knows every single patron there, he still decides to dress to the nines. Or, at least, as best as he can that’s not the suit he wore to his mum’s wedding.

It doesn’t take him long to shower, but he knows he takes an extraordinary amount of time choosing which shirt he wants to wear when Niall yells, “Five minutes Haz!”

“Shit,” he mutters, grabbing the closest shirt his hand touches. It’s his sheer black button up that he used to wear during uni all the time, and Harry smiles. The material is so soft and flowy, which is what brought him to buy the shirt in the first place. It’s one of his favorite shirts, and Harry easily pairs it with his tightest black skinnies and his favourite Chelsea boots.

He looks  _ hot _ , and while objectively he knows there’s absolutely no reason for him to dress up like this - it’s not like he’s trying to pull tonight, the only guys in town Harry’s age are Niall and Liam - but he feels good. He looks at himself in the mirror, at the way his curls fall just right, at how his shirt is only buttoned up three buttons so it’s showing off most of his moth tattoo and chest, at how long his legs look in the skinnies and boots. Looking this good, even if it’s just for himself, even if he’s just going out for a couple of drinks with his best mates, makes Harry feel good.

“Harry!” Niall yells from the doorway, startling Harry into spin around and fall over his feet, almost face-planting. Niall cracks up, says through his cackling, “Fucking clumsy deer you are. Come  _ on _ .”

“Coming, coming,” grumbles Harry while trying to force back a smile. He quickly puts on deodorant and spritzes on his best cologne, then follows Niall back out of the room.

Liam glances up from his phone and smiles at them. “Are the puppies all up?”

“Yeah,” answers Harry as he follows his mates outside, making sure the lights are off and the door is locked behind himself. “I was going to bring Sally and all of them inside to cuddle tonight, but they were passed out in a literal dog pile. I couldn’t bring myself to wake them so I just closed them in with Min and Mick.”

Niall whips around on him, coming face to face with Harry. “Tell me you got pictures or I’ll go back there myself,” he demands.

Harry rolls his eyes. “What do you take me for? You’ll have them before you even buckle your belt.”

Niall squints, then promptly turns and speed walks to Liam’s car, Harry chuckling and following, sending the few pictures he snapped earlier. The whole ride in town Niall is cooing over the pictures, Liam is yelling at Niall to not distract him with pictures while he’s driving, and Harry is sitting in the back listening to the two bicker. Car rides have always been more of an adventure than they should be with these two, Harry muses to himself.

By the time they park in town, Harry has blown up his sister’s phone with more than a few selfies using Snapchat filters, and Niall and Liam have argued about at least three different things and laughed about three more.

There are plenty of cars parked outside the bar, and already Harry can see people he knows milling about outside. They’re all three greeted with cheers, and it doesn’t surprise Harry that as soon as he takes two steps inside, the usual bartenders, Tom and Lou, yell his name out.

“Ain’t seen ya’ in forever H!” Lou calls.

Harry waves at them, feeling himself blush. The bar is moderately sized, a section in the back with three pool tables, a makeshift dance floor to the far wall, and the middle scattered with tables. Harry recognises everybody he sees sitting and standing around, and he honestly doesn’t mind. In uni he enjoyed the animosity of going to a packed club and dancing his heart’s desire out with complete strangers, but he’s grown to love the usual patrons, grown comfortable with being himself and doing whatever he pleases around this crowd.

They sidle up to the bar, and already Tom is standing there with a large grin on his face. “How’s my boys doing?” he greets, already serving up their preferred drinks. He also pours a round of shots for them, scooting it all across the bar.

“We just saw you yesterday, not much has changed and you know this Tom!” Niall downs his shot then chugs his pint.

“I guess you’re right about that, but I haven’t seen Harry here in forever!” Tom looks right at Harry, reaching over the bar to pat Harry on the shoulder. “First drinks on me bud. You need to come ‘round more! Lou and I miss you, and we know Lux does too.”

“Thanks Tom. I’ll come over as soon as you’ll have me. I’d love to see Lux again.” Harry picks raises his drinks in cheers to Tom and Lou, thinking momentarily about how much he misses babysitting their daughter, then follows Niall and Liam to an open table. Everybody they walk by greets them, and Harry guesses it makes sense; the three of them are quite famous around here when they’re together. When they settle at a table, Harry downs his shot, chasing it with a drink of strawberry and strong vodka. “Thank you for dragging me out here,” he murmurs to the other two.

Liam looks up from his drink with a smile. “Knew it would be worth it.”

“Yeah,” Niall chips, eyes bright and teeth showing in a crooked smile. “Y’needed to get out mate. Just because Alice is in town doesn’t mean you can push off another week. It’s been over a month Haz.”

A month…? Has it really? The last time Harry came out with the boys was the time Niall’s brother was in town for his birthday, and he and Niall almost threw up on the bar and Tom had to politely kick them all out. And Greg’s birthday was just over a month ago… Well shit. A pang of guilt courses through Harry, he says, “You know it wasn’t on purpose lads.”

It really wasn’t either. The week after they’d planned on driving into the next town, which is almost three times the size of their own little bullet-town, to maybe hit up a bigger club and dance their hearts out, but Sally came down with a sneeze and Harry couldn’t consciously leave her alone with the pups while she was sick. Then the week after Liam had to stay late with the shop since it was his parent’s anniversary. And the last two weeks Harry’s been too upset over the whole Louis trying to buy his farm thing that he hasn’t really felt up to going out.

“We know, mate,” Liam consoles him, hand resting on his arm. “It’s not like we’re upset or anything. We just miss you is all.”

“Besides last week.” Niall points at Harry, but even though his eyes are squinting, Harry can see the mirth in them. “You had no reason to bail last week, did you? ‘Oh, I’m not feeling well lads, probably gonna binge Netflix all night’,” mimics Niall, lips now quirking. “Blah blah blah.”

Harry feels guilty again. Niall and Liam seem to like Louis, for whatever reason. Harry can’t blame his absence on feeling like shit because of the lad. “Come on Niall. Sometimes I just don’t want to go out,” he pleads.

“You don’t want to go out unless you have a reason H,” Liam points out, “You even went to that pub with us when you were coughing that one time and nearly spilled your drink all over that girl because you were coughing so much.”

“See? Liam knows what I’m talking about.” Niall’s pint is already empty, and Harry sighs in relief. He’ll last five more minutes before needing another, effectively cutting off this conversation. “You had a reason and you’re just not telling us.”

“Were you sick or something? You know you can tell us,” Liam adds on.

And Harry just. He feels pathetic for feeling the way he does. Why  _ did _ he skip last week? Really?

He sighs. Might as well tell the truth. “I’m just sort of upset, didn’t feel like going out because of it.” He shrugs, but then Niall raises an eyebrow expectantly. “It’s because of Louis, okay?”

“What’s because of me?” The voice startles all three of them into turning, and Harry sees Louis standing behind their table, looking every ounce hot and sexy in his painted-on skinnies and scoop-neck white tank. His hair is swept to the side artfully and eyes sparkling, smile wide. “Didn’t think you lads were the type to gossip, huh?” Louis’ eyes settle on Harry for a few seconds longer than the others, and Harry squirms in his chair, biting his lip.

“Louis!” Niall is out of his seat and hugging Louis, Liam standing as well, while Harry sits, stunned, cheeks heating up. When he gets up and notices Louis staring at him, Harry excuses himself, traipsing up to the bar and waving Lou down.

“Why do you look so down hon?” Lou asks, already working on another drink for Harry.

Harry just shrugs, tapping his fingers on the bar. He doesn’t want to get into it really, even though he loves Lou and loves confiding in her. Tonight was supposed to be a fun night out with the boys, there’s no room for long explanations and self-pity.

When Lou hands the drink over, her hand settles on Harry’s wrist and she says, “No being sad at my bar now, or I’ll have to kick you out. You’re here to have fun!”

“And fun he will have!” Harry is startled again to hear Louis’ voice, and this time Louis is standing right next to Harry looking pointedly at him. “Can you get another round for the other boys too love?” This question is pointed at Lou. “And another pint. All on me.”

Lou has this dazzling smile on her face as she nods along to Louis’ order, and she squeezes Harry’s wrist one last time, stepping back to pour a few pints. Harry just sighs and turns to face the man next to him. Louis is already staring at him, and Harry feels like he could melt into a puddle of goo from the intensity of those blue eyes. Instead, he stiffens up a little, states, “You didn’t have to buy us drinks you know.”

Unfazed, Louis shrugs and flicks his nail against Harry’s glass. “I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to. Your mates are good mates and I appreciate them welcoming me here the way they have.” The last statement isn’t pointed at Harry deliberately, but Harry still feels a pang of guilt in his chest. He hasn’t been very welcoming to Louis. Not at all. But he doesn’t have a reason to be, does he?

“They are pretty cool,” Harry finally admits, eyes downcast, when Lou sets the pints on the bar for them to take. He goes to help carry them back to their table, but Louis stops him with a hand on his arm, a pleading look on his face. Harry bites his lip. Louis looks apologetic, his eyebrows furrowed, looks like he’s trying to say something but is struggling. “Yes?” Harry urges softly, getting a feeling this is an important matter that he can’t just be a dick about.

Finally, Louis sighs and drops his gaze to the floor. “Listen Harry,” he starts, and his tone is so much different than it usually is, void of cockiness and full of regret, that Harry is taken back. “I know you probably don’t like me at all, and I completely understand why. I was an arsehole to you at first, kept bothering you when you clearly didn’t want me around. But it’s not like that anymore.”

His eyes are earnest enough when he looks up that Harry keeps quiet and listens. “There’s a lot of shit that I’d like to explain to you, but right now I’m just trying to have a good time with some mates, and I’d love for you to be one of those mates. I’m not gonna bother you about the farm anymore, not tonight or ever. Promise. So can we please just start over?”

Instant waves of relief role through Harry. Louis seems genuine enough that Harry has no reason to not believe him. Harry doesn’t know whether to hug Louis or run and hug his nan. He successfully kept his farm safe, from the first person to bother him about it, and he feels proud, will be gushing all about it to his nan tomorrow. This whole time he’s been feeling shitty because he never seemed to get the point across that his answer will always be a no, and he’s glad Louis finally seemed to get the message.

Plus, Harry isn’t blind. He hasn’t let himself think about Louis in the way he’s been craving to. Louis is an attractive man (especially in his suits and aviators, though Harry would never admit that out loud), and Harry feels this natural pull towards him, knows if they had met under different circumstances Harry would’ve charmed his way into Louis’ heart fast as he could.

Harry sighs softly, trying to hide his smile. His resolve has been steadily crumbling since the last time Louis was at the farm, and he almost feels relieved when he answers, “Yeah, we can start new.”

Louis’ eyes light up so bright. “Thank you, thank you,” he chants, thrusting a hand out. Harry slowly shakes it. “I’m Louis Tomlinson and my only intentions from this point forward are to be a good mate and buy you drinks for the rest of the night.”

Harry chuckles, chest feeling lighter. “I’m Harry Styles and my only intentions are to take you up  on those free drinks.”

At that Louis laughs, this high pitched jungling sound, eyes crinkled at the corners. It takes Harry’s breath away. He feels like he’s floating, chest tight with these unwelcome emotions that he stamps down while they carry the drinks back to the table.

“Took you long enough! Li actually finished his first one.” Niall takes the glasses from Louis’ hands before they’re even sitting at the table. Harry hands the third one he was holding to Louis while sipping on the bright pink drink he has.

Liam quirks an eyebrow at Harry when Louis and Niall are distracted by some loud yelling by the pool tables. Harry just shakes his head, glancing briefly at Louis. He and Louis can be friends. Harry’s disliked Louis while also finding him attracted for so long now. Maybe wanting to stare at Louis’ amazing legs in those skinnies isn’t healthy for a developing friendship, but that’s not something Harry has to worry about right now.

And if Liam really wants to know, he can just ask later, or tomorrow or after Alice has left and Louis isn’t around.

It doesn’t take long for them to migrate towards a pool table of their own after they get their third round of drinks. Niall wants to play on teams but refuses to be on Harry’s. “You’re quite rubbish at it.”

“Innit,” Liam agrees.

Harry huffs in annoyance before feeling Louis step up next to him. “I’ll team with you Harry,” he says, smiling and knocking their elbows together. Harry can’t help his own smile. Then Louis glares at Niall. “I’ll have you know I’ve won multiple pool tournaments, was a right legend back in uni.”

Niall chortles out a laugh while Liam sets up the table. “You are so on,” he challenges, “Best two out of three.”

From there it’s an all out war. Harry keeps to the easiest shots he can. Louis wasn’t joking, he is a good shot, sinking balls left and right. Harry knows Niall is good, Liam as well, so really all he can do is stand back and watch his mates. Niall and Louis get competitive, yelling expletives at each other, and Liam and Harry are beside themselves at the bickering and play-fighting.

It’s fun. Louis seems to fit right in with their little group, and Harry finds he doesn’t mind one bit.

Their teams tie by the second game, and by the third, their on their fourth round of drinks and barely moving balls around the table. Harry isn’t drunk, but he’s tipsy enough that he can sneak glances at the way Louis bends over the table to make a shot, giggling into his hand when Niall nudges him with his shoulder. “You’re starin’,” he whispers.

Harry shrugs, stepping up to the table after Liam misses his shot. horribly. “You’re almost as bad as Haz there!” yells Niall, but they’re all chuckling.

When Harry looks at the table, he instantly knows there’s no way he’ll make anything in. Not unless he does one of those crazy trick shots Louis miraculously knows how to do. It’s no surprise that Louis steps next to him, shoulders touching, and whispers, “You could get the 9 in, just hit the cue ball off the wall over there.”

“He’s shit at angles, you might as well let him miss or take his turn for him.”

“Liam’s got a point,” Harry sighs.

Louis doesn’t seem to be having it though. He pushes Harry slightly to the right, tells him to line the stick up, and before Harry knows it Louis hands are on him. One is adjusting Harry’s elbow, changing the angle. But the other settles on Harry’s fingers lining he stick up, his delicate fingers rearranging Harry’s. A waft of his cologne and something else underneath fills Harry’s nose, the most wonderful man smell he’s ever experienced. He shudders when Louis whispers next to his ear, “You just have to focus on the angle before sinking it in, gotta find that perfect spot.”

What the  _ fuck? _

Harry’s heart is thumping in his chest, and he refuses to look anywhere but the cue ball right in front of him. His cheeks are flushed and he’s biting his lip and he feels something coil in his stomach even after Louis steps away and tells him to go for it.

The 9 ball makes it in, but so does the cue ball. Niall and Liam crow in victory even though they haven’t won, but all Harry can focus on is Louis’ presence right next to him, reminding him of the unwanted bout of arousal stirring in his gut from how close Louis was.

He barely manages to pay attention to the rest of the game. Louis’ words are on loop in his brain,  _ right spot _ and  _ perfect angle _ and now all Harry can think about are the blatant innuendos and how raspy Louis sounded saying them. Harry’s not sure if he misinterpreted it because he’s been drinking, but he doesn’t feel drunk. Tipsy, yes, enough that he’s questioning whether he actually heard Louis correctly or if his brain made it up.

It’s just - Louis sounded so  _ hot _ , and he smelled so  _ good _ . Harry just made up with Louis, and he’s already practically drooling over the man.

And now Louis seems focused as ever on the game, making the last 1, 2, 3 balls in, and then successfully sinking in the 8 ball and winning the last game. Objectively, Harry knows he should be happy, especially after seeing Niall flip them off, Liam smiling fondly. He crows a little victory even though he barely played, welcoming Louis jumping on him for a hug.

“You lot owe use drinks now,” Louis says to Niall and Liam, still hanging off Harry and laughing.

“I think I’m done drinking for the night,” Harry claims. He’d rather stop now, doesn’t want to get too drunk and do something he regrets later.

“Come on Tommo.” Niall wraps his arm around Louis to drag him away, but not before Louis’ fingers brush over Harry’s hip. Harry bites his lip, watching the two leave.

Liam says Harry’s name, scaring him enough that he squeaks and tears his eyes away from Louis’ arse. “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on? You look like a scared kitten.”

Harry sighs. Liam looks like he legitimately cares, worry in his eyes. He knows he should at least talk about it. Besides, Liam always has good advice, the smart lad he is. “Yeah, but not here,” replies Harry as he drags Liam back to their table.

By now the bar has filled up, music louder, and there’s at least three couples dancing near each other. Harry wouldn’t mind a bit of dancing, and he says so.

“We can dance Haz, but first you gotta tell me why you’re acting so weird.”

Harry groans. Even with a few drinks under Liam’s belt, he’s still sensible, like a stern mother. Harry hates it as much as he loves it. “ _ Fine _ ,” he mumbles, making sure Louis and Niall are still at the bar before continuing, “It’s Louis, yeah? He just - ” Harry cuts himself off, internally debating on if he wants to tell the truth. Liam deserves to know, so in the end he says, “He tried to buy the farm off me. Multiple times.”

Liam is gaping at him. “What. That’s. What?”

Harry chuckles sadly and shrugs. “Yeah. Like? I don’t know. He was an arrogant arsehole to me for the longest time. And at first he wouldn’t take no for an answer? Something about the all the good open land there. But this whole past week he’s been nice to me, and then today he apologised and asked if we could start new.”

“So let me get this straight. Louis tried to buy the farm from you and that’s why you hated him?”

“At first, yeah. He just wouldn’t leave me alone about it, and for some reason it made me feel like shit. Like I clearly wanted him to fuck off but he wouldn’t. I don’t know. I just felt like I wasn’t competent enough to ward off the scary businessman. I’ve just felt very off all month because of it.” After getting it off his chest, Harry feels sort of relieved. Why didn’t he talk to Liam about this sooner?

“Okay, well firstly, Harry you could fight off Bill Gates if he came after you with all the money he could offer. That farm is your life, and you know it. We all do.” Liam gives Harry’s wrist a squeeze. Harry’s heart flutters a little. “But that still doesn’t make any sense. Why would Louis want to buy the farm?”

“I don’t know. The first time he showed up he said it was the only reason he was in town, and he didn’t intend on leaving until we were both satisfied.”

“Louis is in town because of his family. Jay and Dan are finally tying the knot and Louis’ been in town to help plan everything.”

Harry feels his face light up, a million tiny butterflies rushing through his stomach. “When did that happen? Nobody ever told me this. Liam why don’t you tell me these things?”

“Because it just happened last week.” Louis really has a knack for talking out of the blue and startling Harry. He hadn’t realized they were back at the table yet. Heat rises on Harry’s cheeks when he sees Louis’ curious eyes pointed at him. “Dan had me and the older girls help him plan the proposal. It was a quiet event at dinner.”

Even as confused as he is - what does Louis have to do with any of that? - Harry is still happy for them. He didn’t know Daniel had planned on marrying Jay so soon after they moved in town a few months ago. He can’t wait for the wedding.

When he zones back in, Niall is offering his mother’s help with making any of the desserts for the reception.

“If they’re invited,” Liam cuts in, “You can’t just force your way into someone else’s wedding Ni.”

Niall huffs but Louis waves them both off. “You lot are all welcome. The more the merrier, really. The whole town can come if they want. Mum and Dan have both said they want everybody there.”

_ Mum _ . Jay is Louis’ mum? That’s the brother Dan was talking about a few days ago. Fuck, Harry feels a little dumb. How did he not notice? Louis has the same eyes and smile as Jay and Lottie.

“If your mum wants to help with desserts she’s more than welcome to. I offered this place I’m fond of in London to cater, but mum refused. Homemade pies and cakes are her favourite.”

Niall crows and gets his phone out, presumably to tell his mum. Harry rolls his eyes, sipping some more at his drink while Liam asks Louis more questions about the wedding.

It’s nice to sit and listen, to Niall nearly screaming excitedly at his mum and then apologising and quickly hanging up, and to Louis waving his hands around while he talks about the flower arrangements. And when Niall joins in the conversation easily, Harry smiles down at the table. They’ve had other mates before, but none have fit in this easily before, none of them have seamlessly squeezed their way into their little friend group like Louis has. He’s just as cheerful and amused as Niall and just as level-headed and opinionated like Liam. He’s somehow weaseled his way into their lives, and Harry finds he doesn’t mind one bit.

As the night goes on they progress from talking about Jay’s wedding, to talking about when Harry’s mum married his step dad Robin, to Niall basically coming out to Louis when he says the only loves of his life are his twelve dogs and golf. The music gets louder and the dancefloor busier with people that Liam insists they dance.

“You never want to dance,” Niall deadpans. 

“Don’t remind him Ni, he’ll change his mind,” Harry snaps, dragging Liam up from the table and to the small crowd of people.

It starts off with just Harry and Liam jumping around a little bit with the other patrons, but Niall and Louis join them after a while. And Harry can’t keep his eyes off of Louis. His eyes are wide as he laughs at Niall’s crazy flailing. In the dim lighting of the bar they somehow look even brighter. Maybe it’s just the alcohol talking, but Harry could get lost in the color all day.

He ends up watching Louis mostly, watching the way Louis’ body moves to the music. It’s not the normal pounding bass music like a club, but Louis still looks hot dancing like that, hips swaying the tiniest bit and feet light on the ground. Harry just wants to pull Louis close and breath him in, he wants it more than anything, and the thought alone scares him enough that he excuses himself and walks straight to the bar.

Of course Louis is right behind him, telling Lou to put the drink on his tab. “Y’alright Harold?”

“That’s not my name,” is Harry’s immediate reaction.

Louis just rolls his eyes amusedly. “I know, and you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m fine. Just got a bit warm around all those people.”

“You should probably drink some water hon, if you’re feeling warm,” Louis says, and Lou seems to agree because she forces Harry to down a glass of water before she gives him his actual drink. He huffs when the two smile at each other from across the bar. Then Louis asks, “How many is that now?”

“Why? Do you have a limit on how many free drinks you buy someone?” Harry teases.

Louis smacks his arm playfully, and Harry giggles into his drink, already feeling a bit more light-headed with more alcohol running down his throat. “Hush it you. I was just wondering. I’ll only stop buying you drinks when you’re passed out on the floor.”

Harry quirks an eyebrow, and he shouldn’t say it, but the words fly from his mouth before he can stop himself. “Is that a challenge?” It’s too late to take it back, but Louis is smirking, a certain glint in his eyes making Harry feel weak at the knees.

Well, he thinks, this should be fun.

-

The first thing Harry notices when he wakes up is the familiar smell. It’s warm and inviting and keeps Harry from noticing his pounding headache for a blissful five seconds.

Then he manages to take in his surroundings and immediately feels panic rise in his gut. Those pale green walls are not his own, the iPhone doc crooning music on the nightstand is not his, and these sheets are  _ definitely _ not his - although they smell heavenly and feel so warm and soft, and he doesn’t want to leave his little cocoon. Not now or ever. Not with this pounding headache or dry mouth or full bladder.

But then he hears a sniffle behind him.

And freaks out when he realises the warmth he is feeling is coming from Louis spooning him. Those strong arms around him focus in Harry’s peripheral bare and smooth and golden, Harry’s stomach flipping at the thoughts that course through his mind.

Harry scrambles away from the arms around him so fast he almost falls out of the bed, sitting up and pulling the covers away to come face to face with Louis. What the fuck?

“ _ No _ ,” Louis’ croaky morning voice moans, and Harry watches as Louis tries to pull the covers back over his face. “‘S too bright, come back.”

He doesn’t know whether Louis is saying that to him or the covers, but Harry is also still freaking out internally. He throws the covers back over Louis but gets out of the bed, feeling his heart rate rise as he thinks more and more about what he just woke up to. As he creeps around the unfamiliar room and finds a door that leads to the ensuite, Harry takes everything in. He’s still wearing his pants from last night, but his jeans and top are gone. The shirt he is wearing is just a soft, worn out band shirt that smells as wonderful as the sheets did, and Harry tries to not think about what that means.

Instead, he finishes his business in the bathroom before going back into the room, looking around in the semi-darkness. The longer he looks, the more he realises this is the basement of the Deakin’s house. He’s been here plenty to know this by now. Louis must’ve taken it over, as his clothes and shoes are strewn everywhere, the desk by the far wall is covered in papers and books and a laptop, and the tiny windows right where the wall and ceiling meets are half covered with blackout curtains.

Being the nice guy he is, Harry slowly trudges across the room to close the curtains before turning back to the bed. Louis is still in the bundle of blankets, his hair barely peeking out at the top. Harry wants so bad to leave, but he has no idea where his own clothes are, nor does he know how or why he even got there. There’s also the sound of feet pattering above him, and he’s reminded of the fact that his own nan is staying here right now.

_ Fuck _ . Waking Louis in inevitable.

Harry gingerly sits back on his side of the bed. Louis moves but doesn’t wake, so Harry whispers, “Lou,” softly and nudges what he hopes is Louis’ shoulder.

Louis grumbles at that, shifting, slowly waking. He’s shielding his eyes when he moves the blanket off his bed. “Closed the curtains,” Harry croaks out, his throat so dry it feels like it’s on fire. Some water would be nice right about now.

“Fuck, thank you.” Louis’ voice is gravelly when he wakes up. It makes something shoot down Harry’s spine, a shiver run through him. Who knew Louis was this sexy under those intimidating suits and sunglasses. (He’s sexy with those on too, but Harry refuses to think about that). Louis wakes up surely but slowly, and Harry lets him take his time. He watches out of the corner of his eyes as Louis shifts around, yawns, stretches, scratches his leg or his arm. It’s a cute little routine. He has to avert his eyes quickly when Louis finally opens his eyes and looks at Harry. “G’morning then.”

Harry bites his lip, picking at a part of the sheet nervously. “Morning,” he says back softly. He doesn’t know who all is up at the moment, but he’d rather be quiet and safe. There’s no need for his nan to know he’s here; she’ll hound them with questions, when Harry himself doesn’t even know how he got here or why.

Which, of course, is exactly when they can hear the door at the top of the stairs open. Harry freezes, snapping his gaze back to Louis, who is now sitting up. The sheets have fallen to reveal he’s shirtless, and Harry feels his heart beat even faster.

“Lou!” someone calls.

“Fuck,” Harry mutters when he realises it’s his nan’s voice. Feeling panicked, Harry scrambles up from the bed and into the bathroom, silently closing the door until there’s only a sliver left open. He leaves the light off as well.

“Hey Alice,” Harry can hear Louis call up the stairs, sounding every bit of just-woke-up as before. Harry breathes a sigh of relief as he listens, hearing what he assumes is Louis walking a few steps up the stairs. “What’s up love?”

“Oh nothing,” Alice says. She doesn’t seem to notice anything amiss, Harry would be able to hear it in her voice.

And, right. He’s only freaking out a little. He just woke up cuddled to the man he was arch enemies with not even twenty four hours before. And the room just so happens to be below his nan’s room. How did he manage to get himself in this mess?

“Just checking up on you. You caused quite the ruckus coming in at four this morning.”

“Oh, did I wake you? I’m sorry,” replies Louis, voice soft as ever. Harry’s heart only melts a little. “Had a night out with the lads. I guess I got carried away last night.”

“It’s no big deal. I just wanted to check up on you. Your sisters have been asking but I told them to not bother you. It’s almost lunch time you know.”

The conversation goes on like that for about a minute longer before Louis claims he’d better take a shower. He’s sweet as ever when he tells Alice he’ll be up in a while for lunch.

The bathroom door swings open slightly, revealing where Harry is stuck to the wall by the door. “The coast is clear,” Louis murmurs, “But I’ve gotta wee so if you could give me a mo?”

“‘Course, yeah,” Harry says, stepping out and closing the door behind himself.

He’s still drawing a blank on last night and that worries Harry more than the fact that he woke up half naked in bed with Louis. There’s about a negative ninety-six percent chance that anything happened; Harry knows for a fact that when he’s drunk he may be more open and loose and horny, but he’s also very reserved when it comes to actually pursuing anything with anybody. Even with his previous relationships back in uni, Harry refused to do anything more than kiss while drunk. His mum would be proud.

Louis comes out a few moments later, looking hesitant as he tiptoes across the room and sits on the bed gingerly next to Harry. Harry feels his hands shaking. He can almost ignore his headache now that he’s sitting this close to Louis again seeing his smooth skin and day-old stubble. It’s disconcerting.

“You’re quite the party animal when you’re wasted,” Louis starts off quietly.

Harry chuckles to himself, cheeks heating with embarrassment. “I don’t know if I want to ask you what happened or if I want to try and run without m’ nan seeing me,” he confesses.

“I doubt she would. She’s probably camped out in the kitchen by now, no reason for her to be anywhere near the door. Although one of my sister’s might be around. I could shoo them off though.”

A wave of relief passes through Harry momentarily, and he can almost feel his heartbeat return to a normal pace before Louis speaks up again, sending it through the roof again. “And you don’t have to ask. Nothing bad happened. You just kept requesting drink after drink. Think you drank more than me and Liam combined if I’m being honest here, yeah?” Louis huffs out a small laugh. “Lou may have a video or two of you dancing your pretty little heart out to Elvis, but that’s about as bad as you got.

“We all drank a significant amount though so when Tom and Lou finally kicked us out, we knew none of us could drive you back. I’m still not too sure what happened between leaving and me trying to keep you quiet when I snuck you down here.” Louis finishes his little story just as quietly as he began, and now he finally looks up to meet Harry’s eyes.

Harry is still blushing like mad. What if he was too loud and woke his nan up? Oh god. “How loud was I?”

Louis smiles. “You were trying to sing the Elvis songs from the bar. Not too loud though. You just ran into more than a couple walls.”

“And…” Harry sucks in a deep breath before continuing, “When we got down here? How did I end up half naked and in your shirt?”

“I honestly have no idea. You kicked your boots under the bed and passed out the moment your head hit the pillow. You must’ve got up at some point.”

“ _ God _ .” Harry’s hands cover his face in embarrassment.  He can’t believe himself. It’s bad enough that Louis brought him home because he was too drunk to take care of himself, but he had to go and get half naked and steal one of Louis’ shirts too. “I’m so sorry Lou. I don’t even know where I got this shirt. I swear I wasn’t, like, snooping around your room or anything.”

Harry feels himself blush as soon as he realises his use of the nickname. What is  _ wrong _ with him?

Louis, whose hair is still a puffy mess and eyes drooping with sleep, rolls his eyes with a soft, fond smile. He looks ridiculous, in his loose vest and crooked shorts and one sock, but he also looks adorable as fuck, more than Harry ever thought someone could look in the morning. Harry has the sudden urge to wrap him up in the covers and never let him leave.

“Honestly you look pretty cute wearing just my shirt,” Louis says just above a whisper, bringing Harry from his thoughts. “I’m surprised it fits you.”

Harry’s heart is rabbiting in his chest, his cheeks flushing all over again. “Oh,” he manages, eyes dropping to the ground. He’s still naked from the thighs down, a shiver running through him. Why hasn’t he found his pants yet? Louis coughs, Harry’s eyes snap up, and he blurts without thinking, “It smells like you.”

Louis’ eyes widen, and he chuckles before gesturing to the bed hesitantly. “I know you’d probably like to get out of here as soon as possible, but I still feel like shit for the way I treated you and I kinda want to tell you why? If that’s cool and all. We can sneak you out if you’d rather go.”

Harry is at a loss for words, stunned, because this Louis, the one who bought his drinks all night and brought him home safe and is now offering to sneak him out under his nan’s nose, is not the man he met. This Louis is kind and attentive and funny, nowhere near like the Louis that first knocked on his door a month ago. Sometime between then and now Louis changed his attitude and Harry is forever grateful. He likes this Louis a lot more.

More than he should, but that’s really not the point here.

Yes, Harry would like nothing more than to actually talk to Louis, especially in his warm bed, except maybe sneaking out so his nan doesn’t find him down here. And also maybe to have some coffee in the comfort of his own kitchen.  “I’d really like to get home,” he admits, adds, “But you can come too. Like, I wanna know why you were so adamant on buying the farm? Maybe it’ll help me know how to ward off future beggers.”

“I did not beg Harold,” Louis quips playfully, “Come on then. Your clothes are around here somewhere. I can drive you home.” He doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest to go looking through his own piles of clothes for Harry’s. Harry has to bite his lip, feeling heat rise in his cheeks when Louis bends over to look under his bed. “Aha!” he cries and comes back out with familiar material.

Harry breathes out a sigh of relief, taking his jeans and top and smiling warmly at Louis. He skips off to the bathroom to change. He may have woken up half naked and hungover with Louis after a night he literally can’t remember, but he still likes to think he has enough dignity to at least change in private.

Louis has changed by the time he comes back out, leaning against the wall by the steps in a comfortable looking green hoodie. “So,” Louis starts as Harry pulls on his boots. “I peeked out there and your nan is in the kitchen like I thought. The girls are out back, so I’ll just give you my keys so you can sneak out while I go talk to mum and your nan. Sound good?”

The excited glint in Louis’ eyes has Harry feeling a bit giddy, realising the situation. He’s sneaking out of another man’s house right under his own nan’s nose. What’s worse if he actually gets caught he knows he’s in for a shitstorm of questions, but that only makes this more exciting. He doesn’t know how to explain it, probably just some leftover adrenaline from his teenage years of sneaking out. He’s smiling and nodding all the same, checking that he has his (dead) phone and wallet before taking the proffered keys and following Louis up the stairs as quietly as he can.

“Lou? Is that you finally coming out of your cave?” a voice that sounds like Louis’ mum calls as soon as they step out into the hallway. Harry freezes, eyes locking with Louis.

Louis shoos him towards the front of the house, making a be quiet gesture, and turns to call, “You got me mum!” Harry watches for a second as Louis walks to the kitchen, then, heart beating wildly in his chest, he slips out the front door when Louis starts talking obnoxiously loud enough to be heard throughout the house.

Harry is still jumpy as he creeps across the garden to where Louis’ car - the fucking BMW, of course - is parked at the end of the drive. He immediately feels out of place when he slips in the passenger seat, the cool leather and shiny buttons looking too sleek for anything Harry could ever afford. It smells warm though, like the shirt he was wearing before and the bed he woke up in. Harry is starting to associate that smell with Louis.

When Louis runs out of the house and straight to the car, he’s smiling wide, demanding, “Keys! Where are the keys?” and peeling out of the driveway as soon as Harry hands the keys over and he can start the car.

“What? What happened?” Harry asks, when Louis has finally slowed and is smiling normally.

“Your nan would not let me leave,” replies Louis amusedly, huffing. “She’s a quick one, she is. Kept trying to stuff food down my throat and asking where I was off to so quickly.”

“Oh god. She’s always like that. I swear I gain five pounds every time she comes to visit.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” Louis eyes Harry for a second, says, “You are a bit of a string bean.”

“Heeey,” Harry drawls, satisfied laughter bubbling in his throat. They’re definitely comfortable enough to banter, if Louis’ smile is anything to go by. Harry couldn’t be happier.

It’s quiet for a moment, long enough that Harry scrambles for something to say. Of course the first thing he can come up with is, “I’ll make lunch, if you wanna stay.”

Louis blinks, then shoots Harry a smirk. “If you can cook half as good as Alice there’s no way I’m not staying for lunch  _ and _ dinner.”

“I grew up with her and Tom making the best meals together in the kitchen so I’d like to think I’m at least decent.”

“Tom was your granddad right?” Harry nods, briefly remembering running around his grandparents’ legs while they made roast together in the kitchen. “Alice and Tom,” Louis says slowly, smiling over at Harry as he turns down the dirt road that’ll take them to the farm. “They sound like they were adorable together. At least their names do.”

“Oh they were, trust me. My granddad was a menace but Alice mellowed him out. They were what I aspire to be with my future partner.” Harry sighs wistfully, imagining waking up on a quiet sunday morning with a faceless man in the cottage. He doesn’t let himself think about his future like that very often, but he knows it’s what he wants.

As Louis slowly pulls to a stop behind Harry’s truck, he says, “Alice must’ve learned it from him then. She’s the sweetest woman I’ve ever met, but she’s more mischievous than I am sometimes.”

Harry laughs. “She is exactly like that because of my granddad. Did you know he introduced himself with a joke and that’s what made my nan agree to date him?”

“A joke? Really?”

With a nod, Harry slips out of the nicest car he’s ever set foot in, hearing Louis following close behind him up to the house. “Yeah,” he says while leading them inside, “Yep. She’s told me the story so many times but it never gets old. He said ‘Hi, I’m Tom’ and she asked if that was short for Thomas and he said ‘No. It’s short for tomato’.”

Harry chuckles just thinking about it, and he’s delighted when Louis laughs, quiet but still a bit obnoxiously, giggling until they’ve both slipped their shoes off.

Harry tells Louis to get comfy in the kitchen while he changes. He’d like to shower off the sweat from last night but he won’t keep Louis waiting, throwing his curls up in a messy bun and venturing back out to find Louis sitting on the counter. “You said make myself comfortable,” explains Louis with a shrug.

He just rolls his eyes. “It’s a bit unsanitary to be sitting on the counter where I’m preparing your food on,” Harry jokes, but he already makes quick work of setting up ingredients for sandwiches on the island instead. “Come tell me what you want on it. It’s nothing fancy because you have things to talk about and I have animals to check up on.”

Louis does jump down at that finally, sidling right up next to Harry. “Don’t need fancy Harry,” he mumbles. At one point he ends up with ketchup stained on his shirt after Louis nudges his arm too hard, Louis skipping out of reach and sitting at the table. “You’re ridiculous,” mutters Harry, but he follows with the two plates.

About halfway into eating, Louis clears his throat softly. Harry glances up, silent while Louis starts. “I really am sorry about all the begging I did Harry. I feel so bad, like. I guess I’ll start from the beginning, yeah?” Louis nods, more to himself Harry can tell. He just nods in encouragement. “I never realised how crowded it was at the house until I decided to move back to help mum with the wedding planning. It’s a big house, yes, designed that way for visitors, but there’s barely any room there with the whole lot living there now.

“And I know Dan would never admit it because he loves that house and those kids but they need something else. Something away from work, you know? Something they could all comfortably live in.” Louis sighs. “I just wanted to help them out, and for some reason my egotistical mind decided that buying a bunch of land and building them a new house was the best decision.

“When I found your farm I was dead set. This whole place is like… magical, you know?” Louis chuckles, rolling his eyes. “Of course you know, you live here. It’s just so beautiful. I knew my sisters would love running down all the fields here. And I guess that just didn’t stop me, not until I actually realised you had a reason for turning down my offers and you weren’t just being a dick.”

It’s a lot to take in and process so Harry doesn’t say anything for a few long moments, breathing calmly and searching Louis’ face. He’s earnest, eyes pleading. Harry is glad he knows now. Before, he couldn’t give a fuck as to why Louis was so persistent. He just wanted Louis gone. But now, it does make sense and it only serves to make Louis seem that much more of a wonderful person. Harry doesn’t want to admit it, but he feels like he could understand where Louis is coming from if he were in that situation.

“You wanted what was best for them, I get it,” Harry says, smiling across at Louis softly. “But I’m also glad you finally backed off. I promise I wasn’t trying to be a dick either. This farm just means a lot to me, you know? Family farm, and all that.”

“Yeah, of course. I would never want to sell this place if I were you. And after Niall gave me the tour and mentioned it being your grandparent’s before your’s, I slowly started coming off my high horse and understanding where you were coming from. You had every right to be a dick to me, I was being an arsehole to you first.”

Harry just nods at that, biting his lip. He’s glad they got that cleared up. He likes Louis a lot, could easily be good mates with him, and he’s happy they started over again. A thought occurs to thim though. “Did you end up finding somewhere else?”

“Yeah, and this land was already for sale. I found it online, figured that would be better than begging local farmers to sell. A bit nicer too.”

Harry stares across the table at Louis. Louis’ eyes are so blue in the soft lighting of his kitchen, and Harry almost wishes he had a camera to take a picture of it. There’s a fleeting thought of seeing Louis across this very table every day for the foreseeable future, but Harry tramps that down quickly, instead stacking up their empty dishes and taking them to the sink.

“It’s not too far I hope?” he asks, “I’m sure Dan and Jay would like to stay close to town.”

“Oh yeah,” Louis says from right next to him. His sleeves are rolled up. Harry quirks an eyebrow. “You wash, I’ll rinse. Come on. You made my lunch, I can help. And yeah, it’s a drive but a short one.”

They clean up together, moving seamlessly around each other, Louis talking about the blueprints he’s had drawn up for the house with an architect friend of his back in London and how he’s planning on giving them and the deed to the land to his mum as a wedding present. He seems more than excited about it, rambling on about how he’s got his sisters in on it too, and how Harry just has to be at the reception to see it.

“I’ll be there,” Harry promises after at least the fifth time Louis has asked.

“Good. Maybe you can help me convince her to be okay with it. Knowing my mum she’s gonna refuse to accept it, and I’ll have to force her into deciding paint colors for all the rooms.”

Louis even helps dry the dishes and put them away, and once they’re done he turns and hops back up to sit on the counter, gesturing for Harry to come closer. Harry dares himself to come close enough that he’s almost touching Louis’ dangling legs. “We’re okay, yeah? I know we talked and everything and spent the night together - which I’m surprised you aren’t more freaked out about, honestly - but I still want to make sure. Like I plan on staying in town for a long time and I’d rather not be on anybody’s hit list.”

“Louis, we’re fine, yes. You’re not on my hit list, I promise. And I was freaking out this morning, but I’m good at hiding it. I’m just glad you managed to sneak me out. That was pretty fun.”

Louis is looking at Harry like he didn’t hear a word he said. It takes a second for Harry to realise Louis is staring at his lips, but when he does he sucks in a deep breath. Louis is staring at him hungrily. It throws Harry off, because he hadn’t even entertained the thought that maybe Louis would find interest in him, even after he started letting himself appreciate Louis’ good looks. But the way Louis is looking at him now, eyes trained on Harry’s lips, with lust clear in his eyes - a wave of heat rushes down Harry’s spine.

The atmosphere around them has thickened, the conversation stilted but not at the edge of awkward, yet, when Harry says, “Lou?”

Louis’ eyes snap up, wide and startled, caught. He sputters for a moment, growing redder by the second. Flustered is a good look on him, Harry decides as he stamps down a smile. “Harry,” Louis finally croaks, his knees falling open. “I know we just made up and all literally yesterday, and you can kick me out for asking this if you want to, but can I kiss you? Your lips are the first thing I noticed about you and they’re all I can think about.”

Harry doesn’t know how to react, other than stepping between Louis’ knees and whispering, “Even when you were begging me for my land?”

“ _ Especially _ then,” Louis whispers, his fingers grasping Harry’s shirt and tugging him closer. Close enough that Harry can feel Louis’ warm breath on his lips, his skin raise with gooseflesh. “You were so hot when you were angrily ignoring me or kicking me out.”

Harry’s breath hitches and he surges forward, sealing their lips together in a searing-from-the-start kiss. Their lips meld together, and Harry’s hands settle on Louis’ thighs, fingers digging into the flesh there. There’s so much he wants to focus on, like the soft give of Louis’ lips even as they’re controlling the kiss, the way Louis is panting into his mouth, how wonderful Louis’ thighs feel just from these light touches. Louis’ stubble scratches Harry’s cheeks and he has horrible thoughts of feeling that on his thighs when Louis’ tongue prods his lips open.

Harry doesn’t know how long they stand there, and he doesn’t even try counting the seconds. Louis is a damn good kisser, strong and demanding from the start, and it has Harry weak at the knees, wishing they were on the couch or his bed or anywhere that he doesn’t have to stand. They kiss for what seems like hours, and in the back of his mind Harry knows this might be a mistake, making out the day after they become mates. But they already woke up together, spooning no less, so he muses they’re long past any lines that were drawn the night before.

They don’t break until Harry hears his phone ringing from somewhere in the house, and he pulls away with a quiet gasp. Louis’ lips are swollen and pink, and Harry wants so bad to keep kissing him, to stay this close and share breaths and lazy kisses and lustful eyes, but his phone ringing stops and starts back up again, effectively ruining the mood.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

Louis pecks him one last time and pushes him away. “Better go get that then. I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry bites his lip at the promise, taking a deep breath and leaving to find his phone. When he does, it’s to see his nan’s contact blinking on the screen, and he mutters another expletive before answering, “Hey nan.”

“Young Harry, did you forget you were coming to pick me up?” her voice immediately scolds. Harry winces. “I don’t care how late you stayed out with those boys last night, you never forget about your nan.”

Harry would ask how she knew he went out, but he knows better. Instead he tries his best to apologize and placate her, promising he’ll be there as soon as he can, after he showers and whatnot. Once she’s pleased with his answer they hang up, and Harry slumps down on his bed, throws an arm over his face.

“Back to the house then?” Louis asks from the doorway, Harry nodding. He watches Louis walk into the room, to the bed. Louis climbs right up with him,  _ on _ him, straddling his thighs and leaning in to kiss him again. Harry has no idea what the protocol is here with Louis, where their relationship is and how far to go, so he just takes what Louis gives, kissing back, pleased.

“That’s alright,” Louis mumbles, kissing Harry again, then settling back onto his thighs. He’s looming over Harry in a pleasant way. Harry has to keep those thoughts at bay though. “I’ll go keep myself busy with Liam or Niall. I’m sure they could use some help at the shops. But - ” Louis trails a fingertip from Harry’s jaw, down his neck and chest, to his navel, where he circles Harry’s belly button over his shirt, “But, I expect you to text me when you take Alice home so I can sneak back over and kiss you some more. I was promised dinner too.”

“You were not,” Harry scoffs, throwing Louis off to the side and running off to the bathroom. He comes back out though, laughing, watching Louis settle into a sitting position with a fake frown. “You invited yourself for dinner, don’t even try to deny it.” Then, after a moment, he adds, “But I’ll save you some leftovers if it means I get to kiss you some more.”

“Go shower Harold,” Louis calls through a blinding smile. Harry has butterflies in his stomach. “It won’t do to keep Alice waiting. Or me for that matter.  _ Chop chop _ .”

Harry flips Louis off. Louis makes a kissy face at him.

Needless to say, Harry feels happier than he has all month, and if he lets this attitude carry over into his time spent with his nan, well then he’ll just have to endure the hundreds of poking questions.

-

Harry tries his hardest to not give anything away, but Alice is perceptive though, commenting on his boots thrown haphazardly by the door and why he got up so late this morning and why he’s walking stiffly. He never stood a chance really. Her all-knowing eyes bore into him the whole afternoon as he’s feeding the animals, even while they go back into town to bring the eggs to Niall.

It doesn’t help that Niall is clearly hungover when they venture in the shop. Alice just gives him a sympathetic look, then immediately snaps at Harry when they’re back in the truck. “I knew it! You did go out last night, didn’t you. Did you have fun with the boys then? Louis came home at an ungodly hour last night. Was he out with you boys?”

“Nan, please,” he pleads, a startled chuckle slipping through his teeth. Thinking of Louis on serves to make Harry blush harder. “Niall and Liam forced me. I guess I’ve been a bit caught up lately and didn’t think to make time for lad’s night.”

“A bit caught up,” she deadpans, staring at him from across the cab with her piercing green eyes. It’s almost like he’s looking in the mirror, so instead Harry focuses on starting the truck up and going back home. He’s done a lot of running around today and all he wants to do is spend the evening with his nan, preferably by the fireplace.

“Yeah,” he sighs out, figuring he might as well tell the truth. “The whole thing that happened with Louis had me down I guess. I didn’t really want to leave the farm unless I had to.”

It’s quiet for a second, the only sound coming from the tyres crunching along the gravel road. Then, Alice reaches a hand over to pat at Harry’s thigh, a comforting gesture that has him smiling at her. “There’s absolutely no way anybody can take that farm from us, from  _ you _ . You own that land Harry, you live there. Yes, people are going to bribe you with money but they can never take it away from you. And I know you’ve got a strong head on those shoulders, nobody will get past you. Ever. You’re just like your grandfather was at first.”

“I am?” Harry feels like he’s run a mile, chest slightly heaving, and he peeks over at his nan shyly.

“Of course you are! I never thought growing up that you’d want to protect this land as much as Tom did, but you do and it’s absolutely wonderful. I wouldn’t have given the farm up to just anybody you know.”

His eyes feel wet all of a sudden, and he’s glad they’re back at the house already. Harry barely waits before the truck is off before running around and helping his nan out, only to pull her in the tightest hug he can manage around her small frame. He presses his nose in her hair and inhales, mumbling thank you over and over again. She always knows just the right thing to say to get Harry out of his head.

She continues to do so throughout the day, recounting endless stories of herself and Tom warding off anybody that so much as breathed interest in that direction. She tells him all kinds of stories, even ones that he’s heard plenty of times before. And Harry listens with intent. He always loves hearing about when his grandparents were young.

Harry does eventually get his nan back to the Deakin’s, but it’s well into the evening, and not without a sneaky peck from Louis when nobody is looking and a promise that he’s still coming over later tonight.

 

And he’s nervous, is the thing. They’ve already made out and cuddled half naked, but knowing Louis could be over at any second has Harry on edge. He’d texted Liam to say that he just wanted a quiet night in when he invited him over. But he knows his night will be anything but, which is why is he currently freaking out.

What is he doing? What is he doing with Louis? He wants to kiss him for hours and maybe take him back to the bedroom and spend hours in there with him. Thoughts and ideas keep flitting across Harry’s mind, and they only serve to confuse him even more when he thinks about cuddling on the couch and having Netflix marathons.

He likes Louis, more than just lad’s nights and occasional make outs. Somehow within the past two days Harry’s developed a crush, and he finds it’s something that he honestly wouldn’t mind pursuing.

Which is why he jumps when he hears a knock on the door. He scrambles to answer it, but he’s still a bit jittery, smiling nervously as he lets Louis in. The sun has gone down but it’s barely past eight, and Harry leads Louis into the kitchen thinking about how long the man will be able to stay this time.

“This smells delicious, oh my god,” Louis crows when Harry hands him the plate. He digs in right there, not bothering to wait as Harry leads him back to the den. “Seriously. You won’t be able to get me out of your hair now that I know how well you cook.” Louis looks serious enough, but Harry just chuckles, sliding the tiniest bit closer to him on the sofa.

“I don’t think I’ll want to kick you out anytime soon,” Harry confesses.

The look Louis gives him is piercing, and Harry is glad Louis ate that food quickly and is done because he sets the plate on the coffee table and throws a leg over Louis’. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, but all he can think about is kissing Louis now, and that’s exactly what he does. He doesn’t know what they’re doing or how long it’ll last, but Harry does know that he wants to keep doing it, doesn’t want to stop, and he’s going to take advantage of the situation while he can.

It’s just. Louis is such a good kisser, and Harry mewls into it when Louis’ thumbs settle on his waist, digging into his skin under his shirt. He needs to ask Louis what they’re doing, but he can’t seem to pull himself away, getting lost in the man’s lips and hands.

The kiss lasts longer than Harry had planned, to the point where he’s a little sweaty and panting where his face is buried in Louis’ neck after they pull apart. He smells amazing, and Harry can’t get enough of it, nosing along Louis pulse point, up behind his ear. He smirks when Louis’ breath hitches, fingers tight on his waist, and that’s about when the nerves settle under his skin again.

“Everything alright?” Louis whispers. His fingers card through Harry’s curls gently, pulling at the tangles, massaging his scalp, and Harry feels himself relax even more in Louis’ lap.

“Yeah,” he whispers back, pressing even closer. He still feels hot all over, would not say no if Louis asked to take this to the bedroom, but he would stay right here too, cuddled up close with Louis, breathing him in, constantly touching him. It’s a bit weird, all this happening so fast. Harry sighs. “I guess I’m just overthinking,” he admits, not daring to look up.

Louis replies, “About what love?” and his voice is just as soft and quiet as before.

Harry appreciates him more than he knows, and it gives him the courage to sit back on Louis’ knees and look him in the eyes. “About us. I mean, we just made up yesterday, didn’t we? Two days ago I would’ve laughed at the thought of making out with you on this very couch, yet here we are. And it’s not that I don’t mind. Not at all… I just don’t usually have a relationship talk two days after meeting someone. Or re-meeting in our case.”

Louis nods along, like he gets it, like he understands where Harry is coming from. He’s smiling, and Harry just barely manages to not surge in again for another round of kisses.

“If we’re being honest here,” Louis starts slowly, eyes dropping to the space between them. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually had a relationship talk?” He says it like a question. Harry’s jaw only drops a little. “I’ve been with people, but only ever in a benifits kind of way. I was always to drunk in uni and to focused on work after, that’s why I’ve never really let myself have anything serious.

“And Harry, two weeks ago I would’ve laughed at the idea of having this talk, but you’ve somehow worn me down, Styles. I don’t know how you did it, but I can see myself staying around for longer than the wedding if it means I get to spend more time with you.”

Harry doesn’t know what to say. He and Louis have had so many serious talks lately and they’re not even together. But Louis is talking like he wouldn’t mind being with Harry, sometime in the future. The thought makes Harry feel giddy, happy and warm and sated, realising that he feels the exact same way. So what if it’s a little fast? He doesn’t care if Louis doesn’t.

“I could see us turning into something more if I get to know you better,” Harry truthfully says with a nod. His hands settle on Louis’ shoulders, and for someone he just decided to trust twenty-four hours ago, Harry feels oddly comfortable sitting in Louis’ lap like this and having this conversation with him. “It’s kinda scary, honestly, feeling that way about you when we barely know each other. But I don’t think I mind really.”

“Well good.” Louis plants a chaste kiss right on Harry’s nose, pulling him closer in his lap for a proper hug. “Because I don’t mind either. I plan on spending a lot more time around here with you, and not just for your cooking.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

And that’s that, it appears, because the next thing Harry registers is Louis standing up, his grip tight on Harry’s waist so he doesn’t fall, carrying him down the hall. Harry tries to control his breathing, but Louis is  _ carrying _ him, and Louis’ fingers are so close to Harry’s bum, and he has to bite down on Louis’ collarbone so he doesn’t blurt out something stupid about how hot this is.

Louis takes him to his bedroom, carefully depositing him on the bed. He hovers over Harry, Harry staring up into those ocean blue eyes, until Louis mutters, “Oh fuck,” and crawls on top of Harry to bring their lips together.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, until Harry is panting for air when Louis finally pulls away to press even more kisses down his neck. It’s blinding hot in the most incredible way, leaves Harry pressed against the zipper in his jeans and clinging on to Louis’ back. His nails dig in through Louis’ shirt, and Louis hisses a beautiful, surprising sound, teeth nipping sharply at Harry’s collarbone. Harry does it again, except he drags his nails under Louis’ shirt this time, over his bare skin, and the resulting growl resonating from Louis makes Harry keen.

“What do you want H?” Louis whispers, before trailing his lips down further and flicking his tongue over Harry’s nipple.

Harry gasps, pushing up into Louis’ mouth. He’s sweating already. He needs to get these jeans off or his legs are going to suffocate. Louis feels so good playing with his nipples though that Harry has no choice but to lay there and take it, take the constant flicks and licks, the barely there pressure of Louis’ hips right above his.

It gets to the point where Harry thinks about flipping them over, taking control and having it his way, but then he remembers how Louis reacted to scratching. Louis growls again this time and shoves up. His eyes look wild, lips red, and Harry unabashedly stares.

“You play dirty don’t you,” asks Louis, eyes gleaming, knees bracketing Harry’s arse under his knees. He’s sitting on his haunches, looming over Harry and looking so fucking hot. Harry doesn’t know what to do anymore. All thoughts leave his mind and all he can do is nod and arch up, hoping Louis will get the message to come back.

He does, and Harry gasps in relief as he’s nearly folded in half, legs spread on either side of Louis. They’re kissing again, Harry so focused on the way Louis licks into his mouth that he almost misses how Louis drags their hips together.

Except he  _ doesn’t _ miss it, because that’s Louis’ dick against his through the several layers of clothing. Harry whines and bucks up into the feeling. He would be embarrassed by how hard he already is, how desperate he must seem, but Louis keeps grinding down against him and making this tiny sounds against his mouth. His burning cheeks are easy to ignore when he scrapes his fingers over Louis’ back again, rucking the shirt up to do so, and Louis breaks the kiss to let out a low moan.

Louis is just so sexy. Harry feels like he could stare at him forever when he’s turned on like this.

Louis keeps his pace steady, grinds slow but hard. His arms are straining on either side of Harry’s head, eyes boring into Harry’s. This is what he would look like if he was fucking Harry. Just the thought alone makes Harry’s heart beat faster, and he lets out the tiniest, “Please,” squeezing his eyes shut so he doesn’t have to look at Louis.

Harry has never been embarrassed about sex or his body or asking for things. He was quite the adventurist in uni, but now, he can’t shake the embarrassed feeling he has at asking for more, feels himself constantly flushing up to his cheekbones. What’s worse is he likes it, likes whispering out another please and waiting in suspense for Louis to respond.

“Open your eyes,” Louis says. Harry complies as fast as he can, staring in shock as Louis slowly tugs his shirt over his head and flings it somewhere, now half naked, gloriously tan skin all on display for Harry. He has a few tattoos, the dark ink contrasting against his skin so beautifully.

Louis thumbs over Harry’s bottom lip. Harry drops his mouth open, tonguing over the pad of Louis’ thumb, before sucking it into his mouth. Louis gasps. He grinds against Harry’s leg, and Harry sucks around the digit harder, licking up Louis’ finger, keeping eye contact through the whole thing.

“You’re dirty,” Louis growls. He takes his fingers away and Harry whines, bucking up for pressure.

He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him but he suddenly feels  _ needy _ , this unrelenting pressure inside him to be naked and taking everything Louis can throw at him. It’s an odd feeling but Harry loves it, and pushes against Louis as gently as he can until Louis falls over on his side.

He’s not paying attention to anything other than getting his jeans off, until Louis’ hand is on his arm and the man says, “Whoa there.”

Harry finally looks up. “What?” he pants, raising an eyebrow.

“I asked a question love. Not that I don’t mind where this is going. Please, continue by all means.” And then Louis settles against the headboard, working on his own fly, eyes trained on Harry’s crotch.

Harry gets the message and strips down the material as fast as he can. They’re jeggings, thank god, so they’re off in seconds, along with his briefs. He hears Louis’ breath hitch above him. Over his shoulder he sees Louis has barely made his bottoms to his knee, and he’s already stroking over his exposed cock.

_ Fuck _ .

Harry doesn’t know how long he stares, doesn’t care, until Louis says his name. He looks away finally, taking matters into his own hands. When they’re both naked Harry crawls right into Louis’ lap, straddling him, bringing their cocks close but not touching. It’s hot and mesmerising to see Louis staring down between them, eyes blown wide. Harry is barely touching Louis and he can already tell he’s in for a wild ride.

Hopefully pun intended.

“What did you ask?” he finally blurts, remembering Louis’ statement a minute ago.

Louis blinks, finally dragging his eyes away from between them, up to Harry’s. They’re so blue and bright, lustful. Harry could get lost in them. “I asked how you wanted to do this,” admits Louis. His fingers trail the lightest touches up Harry’s thighs, over his hips, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. Harry shivers excitedly. “But you clearly took matters into your own hands.”

Oh god. He’d been so focused on  _ naked _ and  _ cock _ and  _ touch _ that he neglected listening to Louis, maybe asking how he wanted it. “Is this alright?” Harry asks, biting his lip nervously.

Louis answers by squeezing Harry’s hips and pulling them flush together, surprising a soft moan out of Harry at the sudden friction on his cock. “More than alright baby. This is perfect.”

The pet name sends electricity down Harry’s spine and he ducks his head, latching on to Louis’ pulse point, rocking their hips together deliciously. Louis makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. Harry feels those fingers slide around to grab his cheeks, digging in to the flesh almost so hard it’s painful, but Harry feels nothing but pleasure, hips rocking, mouth panting against sweaty skin.

Louis doesn’t let up, kneading and pulling and pushing the flesh all around. He spreads Harry’s arse cheeks and digs his fingers into the skin again, rocking their dicks together, creating the most wonderful friction.

Harry doesn’t know what to do. He’d planned on kissing Louis a little, maybe crawling down and taking him into his mouth - that cock looks  _ delicious _ \- but somehow Louis knows exactly what to do to get Harry going, to have him feeling on fire. He’s never felt this good just from grinding on someone, especially because being pressed together between their tummies isn’t exactly the most friction. But here Louis is, lips somehow finding Harry’s nipple without Harry realising until he sucks,  _ hard _ .

The only thing Harry can properly think besides how good he already feels is just earlier, how Louis reacted to Harry scratching him up a bit. Harry’s never been one to cling on and rough his partners up, but the way Louis hisses around his nipple and bucks up hard, nearly jostling Harry off when Harry digs in to his shoulder blades, makes Harry think he wouldn’t necessarily mind.

“Harry,” pants Louis, and the next second his mouth is on Harry’s, kissing him hard. Harry gasps and takes it, lets Louis control the kiss. He wants to get a hand between them, so he does just that, but he leaves the other where he can still tease Louis with his nails where he can reach. The other slips between their sweaty bodies, snaking around both their cocks. The friction feels amazing and they both moan. “Harry,” Louis says again, this time pulling away from the kiss to look at him.

“Yeah?” He leans back enough so he can see his hand wrapped around them both. Louis feels amazing against him, like a handjob but intensified. Harry doesn’t know how he’s ever going to live past this.

“I really wanna flip you over and eat you out.”

Harry gasps, gaze snapping up. Heat pours through him all over again, his hand squeezing, head nodding quickly. “Please,” he begs without a care. He hasn’t been rimmed in a very long time, so now that Louis has put the idea there Harry can’t get it out of his head, and he pushes back against Louis’ hands. “Lou.”

Louis stares up at him with hooded eyes, contemplating. Harry can see the moment he decides because his lips turn up into a smile and he sits up straighter. When their mouths are barely a breath apart, he whispers, “But you look so good up there H. Could get me off just like this.”

Harry likes that idea too, of course, but Louis mentioned his mouth and Harry’s arse in the same sentence. He will beg for it. He says so. “But Lou, I’ll - ”

“Let me rephrase,” Louis cuts him off, “I’d quite like to finish where this is headed, preferably with more kissing involved, then maybe we can see about me eating you out until you come.”

It’s a challenge that Harry takes head-on, surging in to kiss Louis all over again, not letting up as he pumps his hand up and down their shafts. There’s heat in his belly already but Harry forces himself to hold off, focuses on making Louis feel good - he kisses Louis with enthusiasm, his nails biting into Louis’ skin, other hand firm around Louis as he brings him off.

Louis makes these amazing high-pitched grunts and his breath hitches. He sounds hot when he’s getting off.

Especially, Harry finds out, when he’s close. His lips are on Harry’s neck and he slips his fingers between Harry’s cheeks, rubbing over his hole relentlessly, until Harry is speeding up his flicking wrist. “ _ Oh _ , oh fuck Harry,” Louis grunts, bucking into his hand, back arching into his other. “Make me feel so good, so fucking good baby. Can’t wait to get my mouth on you. Bet you taste so good -  _ nggh _ !”

With his eyes closed and lip caught between his teeth, Louis pumps up into Harry’s fist once, twice more times before he’s spilling. Harry watches, amazed, flicking his wrist faster to help him through it. Louis is the hottest person Harry’s had the pleasure to watch while coming. He himself feels like he’ll tip over just from watching Louis and feeling Louis’ hot come on his hand.

Before he can stop himself Harry licks the come off his palm, sucking his fingers into his own mouth, moaning around the taste. His dick is throbbing, eyes locked with Louis’ after Louis comes down. “Holy shit babe,” Louis says. His smile is sated, eyelids droopy. He’s cute. “Made me feel so good.”

“Lou,” Harry whispers, but the sound comes out garbled because his fingers are still in his mouth. He’s too turned on to think properly, so with Louis’ deft fingers wrap around his dick he drops his fingers and whines, eyes squeezing shut. “Shit.”

He’s already close. He wouldn’t mind, knows the second Louis got his mouth on him he’d be a goner. Louis must read his mind because he says, “We’ll save eating you out for next time,” while flicking his wrist, his other hand playing with Harry’s nipple. “Need you to come for me now babe.”

“Next time?” Harry’s jaw drops when Louis ducks in to suck around Harry’s nipple. He’s on fire, so close to that edge, unable to help himself as he moves into Louis’ fist. For being his first time pulling Harry off, somehow Louis is already perfect at it, twisting on just the right upstroke and thumbing under the head.

“Yeah next time,” Louis answers, “If that’s alright with you. I’m not gonna give up the opportunity to wreck that perfect arse of yours.” Then he pushes just the tip of his finger through the tight ring of muscle, careful because it is dry, and Harry is  _ gone _ .

“Fuck me Lou, oh god!” Harry nearly screams, spilling into Louis’ hand, waves of pleasure crashing through him in a way only another person can cause. He’s panting and clinging on to Louis for dear life as he comes down, aftershocks jolting his body.

The first thought that comes to mind once he’s come down is a jumble of words that honestly kind of scare him, something like  _ stay like this forever _ , but after they’ve gotten each other off and are quietly panting into each other’s mouths, he feels like it could very well be a possibility.

Slowly their kisses dwindle down to light pecks, their bodies shifting down the bed until they are both on their sides facing each other.

Harry peeks his eyes open, locking with Louis’. And, shit. He is well and truly fucked. Louis is so beautiful, Harry almost considers letting him stay the night, if only to cuddle up next to him for hours upon hours, but he knows that’s probably not a good idea. He sighs, reaching out without thinking to rub his palm over Louis’ back.

Louis startles Harry. He yanks his hand back, eyes wide. “What’s wrong?” he asks, finally breaking through their silent fog.

Louis rolls over onto his stomach. There are angry red lines up and down his back, covering his shoulders, and Harry gasps, instantly feeling guilty. He did that?! “Oh my god. I am so sorry Lou.  _ God _ , why didn’t you tell me I was hurting you?”

“Are you kidding?” Louis says over his shoulder. “That felt fucking amazing. If I didn’t want you to scratch me up I would’ve told you to stop.”

Harry still bites his lip. He can’t believe he actually hurt Louis like that, even if he claims he enjoyed it. Harry is baffled. He knew Louis reacted to the scratching well, but Harry never intended to leave near bruises popping up under his skin.

“Seriously love.” Louis turns back and sits up with Harry. “I liked it. The scratching thing really gets me going I guess.” He shrugs, and this time it’s his turn to blush.

“You’re sure?” Harry asks one more time.

“Positive,” Louis firmly says, nodding for emphasis. “Now, is it cool if I shower here? I’d rather not go home smelling significantly less clean than when I left. I know Lotts will still be up and she’s old enough to get suspicious about these things.” He sounds and looks horrified by the idea, and his expression is so cute that a laugh bubbles out of Harry, the scratching issue momentarily forgotten.

“As long as you don’t mind sharing?” he asks more than he answers. Hope bubbles in Harry’s chest. He just had sex with Louis, and since they won’t get to cuddle and fall asleep together, Harry knows the next best thing is a shower together. He’s always been a bit clingy after sex.

Louis’ eyes sparkle, his lips quirked up. “I’d love to share. Show me the way Styles.”

They share another heated snog under the hot spray of the water, as well as a million and one goodbye kisses next to Louis’ car. Harry goes to bed with a smile on his face, a new number in his phone, and the promise of Louis staying the night tomorrow after his nan leaves.

-

“What’s got you all smiley this morning?” his nan asks the moment she sees him.

Across the foyer Louis is standing in his pyjamas, both hands holding a cuppa under his nose. His eyes sparkle with mirth before he turns away, hips swaying a tad more. Harry notices.

“Nothing nan.” He grabs her bags for her, nodding to the open door. “Ready to go?”

She looks at him suspiciously but follows him out, calling out one last goodbye to the Deakin household. In the truck she still stares at him. Harry taps his fingers on the steering wheel. “I know you’re lying to me Harry,” she finally says, her face twisted smugly.

Harry shokes on air. Alice giggles into the palm of her hand.

  
  


**8 Months Later**

Harry doesn’t know why he’s awake. His eyes are blurry when he blinks them open, face still shoved in the pillow right above Louis’ shoulder. After a few blinks he lifts his head as far as he needs to peer over Louis at the alarm clock. It’s barely gone four in the morning. Harry groans quietly. Why is he awake?

Louis is still sound asleep next to him, skin sleep-warm and breaths even. Harry looks at him in the dark for a few moments. He will never get tired of waking up to Louis, especially now that he knows it’s not a limited thing. Harry sighs, memories of the past week filtering back into his brain. Louis has officially moved in, after getting Alice’s approval of course, his sleek black car taking permanent residence next to Harry’s truck. It only took them three months of dancing around each other, four months of long-distance dating, and one month of arguing over Skype calls and getting everything arranged, but here they are.

They had to compromise a lot. Harry refused to leave the farm, and of course Louis understood and was respectful about it. He’d just finished his mum’s house a month before, but he said the only way he’d move to the farm was if they added on to the cottage, at least an extra room for an office. Barely a week into moving in together and Harry knows that Louis already has plans in the works.

Louis also had to go through the process of being allowed to work from home. It was a week into their flirty texting and sneaking around town when Harry found out what Louis actually does - he’s an accountant for a multi-million pound candy company. When Louis told Harry that he only has to spend a few days out of the month in London and can work from home the rest of the time, Harry was so thrilled that he sucked Louis off right there in the truck in their driveway.

They may have only known each other for a little less than a year, been together for even less of that, but Harry knows he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Harry knows he loves Louis with all his heart, enough to ask him to move in barely half a year into their relationship. It may be a little reckless, falling in love and moving in and planning on building half a house together within less than a year, but Harry is  _ in love _ .

He looks up again, staring at Louis’ sleep-rumpled face. Harry will definitely get used to waking up like this.

He has a couple more hours before he’ll need to get up and start his day, so Harry rolls over and snuggles back into Louis’ sleeping form, humming contentedly when Louis’ arm snakes around him to pull them closer.

Although Harry didn’t sell the farm, Louis still managed to weasel his way into Harry’s house and heart. Harry will never let him leave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (i have been informed my multiple people that i need to write more in this 'verse so like, voice your opinion in the comments or come yell at me on tumblr?)
> 
> bonus chibi artwork by Kirston again!!  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cqjmdj)
> 
> Xx


End file.
